pokefannonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chronicles Special: Ciela Dartel II
Opening thumb|center|200 px ¡Ve por ella, Ciela! 27 de Septiembre, 17:11 hrs - Primavera. Una ardiente batalla continúa en Ciudad Eterna. Ciela desafió a Gardenia Natane, la líder de Gimnasio de tipo Planta, a un combate por la medalla Bosque. Tras un duro combate, Ciela y su Ponyta consiguieron derrotar a la Roserade de la líder, pero ésta fue derrotada por Cherrim. La estrategia preparada por la la joven entrenadora fue derrumbada por Gardenia, haciéndole perder su confianza y su capacidad de luchar. Finalmente, tras un grito de Marco, Ciela alzó su rostro, decidida a seguir luchando, enviando a Shieldon. El sol brilla con fuerza y Cherrim lo recibe, aumentando su fuerza. Gardenia: (se seca la frente) Este es el ambiente más adecuado para que las plantas florezcan, ¿no lo crees, Ciela? Ciela: Creo que nunca lo había aprendido tan de cerca... ¿Shieldon, estás lista? Shieldon: (raspa sus patitas contra el suelo quemado) ¡Don! Gardenia: ¡Nosotros también lo estamos! ¡Cherrim, usa Desarrollo nuevamente! Cherrim: (abre sus brazos, para empezar a brillar nuevamente) ¡Cherrim! Ciela: '¿Otro más? ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Shieldon, usa Rayo Hielo! Shieldon abre su boca y crea una esfera de color celeste, de la que es disparado un rayo congelante. Cherrim, que trataba de realizar su movimiento no logra concluirlo, viéndose obligado a esquivar de un gran salto. '''Gardenia: '¿Un ataque de Hielo? Te has preparado bien para enfrentarnos... ¡Pero mientras el sol brille, su poder se verá mermado! '''Ciela: Te dije que planifiqué las cosas. Aunque tal vez no consideré esto... ¡Pero no nos rendiremos! ¡Shieldon, usa Derribo! Shieldon: (comienza a correr a toda su velocidad, listo para atacar de frente a Cherrim) ¡Do, do, dooon! Gardenia: ¡Cherrim, usa Hierba Lazo con toda tu fuerza! Cherrim mueve sus brazos y dos grandes raíces crecen del suelo, rompiendo el campo y levantando a Shieldon por los aires. Ésta se las ingenia para caer bien, pero el movimiento rival la ha tomado por sorpresa. Ciela: Su poder... es enorme... Gardenia: ¡El sol está de nuestro lado! ¡Nuevamente, Hierba Lazo! Nuevamente, dos grandes raíces aparecen, golpeando seriamente a Shieldon. Esta consigue escapar de la atadura por muy poco, pero aun así, el daño está siendo considerable. La fuerza de Cherrim es impresionante. Ciela: '''¿Estás bien, Shieldon? '''Shieldon: (asiente) Shiel... Ciela: (en su mente) ''Estamos acorraladas... Necesito pensar pronto en algo... '''Gardenia:' ¡Si no está roto, no lo arregles! ¡Vamos, Hierba Lazo! Ciela: (sorprendida) ¡Shieldon, da un salto y... y... congela las raíces con Rayo Hielo! Shieldon lo hace, logrando detener el avance de las mismas. Se desliza por la raíz congelada al caer, a salvo. Ciela para asombrada de que resultara. Ciela: ¡Bien! (con actitud desafiante) ¡Avancemos así, ve congelando las raíces, amiga! Gardenia: '''No dejas de sorprenderme... ¡Ve con todo, Cherrim! ¡Crea tantas raíces como puedas! No le des espacio... Cherrim comienza a crear una horda de raíces, que Shieldon esquiva y congela. Ambos continúan en esa dinámica durante un rato, pero poco a poco la Pokémon de Ciela se ve sobrepasada, sin opción de escapar. Tras un último ataque, Shieldon es rodeada por enredaderas que impiden su movimiento. Lucha por liberarse, pero no es posible. '''Ciela: No es posible... ¡Shieldon, trata de congelar las raíces! Shieldon lanza Rayos Hielo a todos lados, pero no consigue librarse. Las ataduras son muy poderosas y Cherrim tiene todo bajo control. Gardenia: ¡Es hora de acabarte! ¡Cherrim, Danza Pétalo! Ciela: '''No quería llegar a esto, pero no nos dejas otra opción... ¡Shieldon, Rugido! '''Gardenia: ¿Rugido? ¡No, Cherrim! Shieldon abre su boca y lanza un poderoso rugido que estremece a Cherrim, haciéndolo volver a su Pokéball. Sin un Pokémon que las guíe, las raíces poco a poco pierden sus fuerza y consiguen ser destruidas por Shieldon, quien se libera de su prisión. Gardenia: (sorprendida) Tú... ¿Por qué no usaste ese movimiento antes? Podrías haber librado de nosotros... Ciela: (frustrada) No quería hacerlo... No acabamos con el problema, sólo lo aplazamos. Es una solución inservible a largo plazo... Al menos, Shieldon está bien... Shieldon: (molesta, con ansias de combatir) ''¡Don! '''Gardenia:' Pase lo que pase, fue una buena jugada. Ya veremos si Cherrim necesita volver a luchar o no... (saca otra Pokéball) ¡Ven aquí, Carnivine! Carnivine: (sale de su Pokéball) ''¡Carr! '''Ciela:' (en su mente) Su último Pokémon... Habrá que luchar con todo si queremos la medalla. (en voz alta) ¡Shieldon, usa Derribo! Gardenia: '''Otra vez con eso... ¡Esquiva y golpea con Látigo Cepa! Carnivine da una voltereta y esquiva el ataque, sorprendiendo a Shieldon. Ataca rápidamente con sus látigos, pero Shieldon salta, girando en el suelo, para esquivar. '''Ciela: ¡Bien hecho, amiga! ¡Ahora, apunta y dispara tu Rayo Hielo! Shieldon: (abre su boca y lanza un haz gélido) ¡Dooon! Gardenia: ¡Carnivine, resiste! Carnivine junta sus brazos, tratando de defenderse, pero el daño es considerable. Algunas de sus hojas se congelan, pero el sol lo derrite poco a poco. Ciela: (mira el cielo) Brilla... brilla menos. Tengo que aprovecharme de esto. ¡Shieldon, no le des espacio! ¡Usa Derribo! Shieldon: (golpea a Carnivine, haciéndolo retroceder) ¡Shieldon! Gardenia: '''¡Carnivine, retenlo! ¡Golpéala contra el suelo con tus látigos! Para la sorpresa de Ciela, Shieldon es capturada por el látigo cepa de Carnivine y es sacudida en el aire, con fueza. El Pokémon de Gardenia golpea una y otra vez a Shieldon contra el suelo, levantándola y dejándola caer nuevamente. Por el daño previo, Shieldon resiente bastante los ataques. '''Ciela: No puede ser... tendré que hacer... (se tapa los oídos) ¡Shieldon, aguanta! ¡Usa Eco Metálico! Shieldon, atrapada por Carnivine, comienza a lanzar un poderoso chirrido, que desconcentra a su rival, tapándose los oídos por el dolor. Todos en el gimnasio resiente el grito de la Pokémon de Ciela, cubriendose las orejas para aislar el ruido. Al ser soltada, Shieldon cae al suelo, golpéandose. Gardenia: ''(destapándose los oídos)'' Mierda, cómo grita... Ciela: (preocupada, al ver a Shieldon en el suelo) Shieldon, levántate... ¿estás bien? Shieldon se reincorpora poco a poco, mientras Carnivine sigue adolorido por el grito previo. La luz del sol deja de brillar con la intensidad previa, volviendo a su estado original. Gardenia: El sol... Se acabó el tiempo del ataque... Ciela: ¡Ahora nuestros ataques serán más fuertes! ¡Shieldon, Rayo Hielo, acábalo! Gardenia: Esto es malo. ¡Carnivine, no se lo permitas! ¡Ciclón de Hojas! Carnivine se apresura y lanza un torbellino de hojas, envolviendo a Shieldon y levantándola en el aire, mientras es golpeada. Poco a poco, más hojas rodean a la Pokémon de Ciela, que queda atrapada. Shieldon: (es golpeada duramente) ¡Shi... shiel...! Shieldon abre la boca, lanzando algo del hielo que tenía preparado, congelando algunas hojas. Ciela lo observa, con detención. Una idea llega a su mente y le da una orden a su Pokémon. Ciela: ¡Shieldon, congela las hojas! Gardenia: '''¡No lo permitas, Carnivine! Shieldon abre su boca y lanza el Rayo Hielo hacia todos lados, congelando todas las hojas a su alrededor. Carnivine intenta aumentar más y más el poder de su ataque, pero pronto deja de ser útil y el torbellino que había creado se convierte en un enorme bloque de hielo, con Shieldon dentro. Carnivine se acerca, poco a poco, al no notar movimientos del interior. '''Gardenia: Carnivine, con cuidado... (a Ciela) ¿Congelaste a tu propio Pokémon? Ciela: '''No pienses que esto ha acabado... ¡Shieldon, Eco Metálico! '''Gardenia: (sorprendida) ''¡Imposible! El bloque de hielo comienza a vibrar desde adentro, para la sorpresa de todos. Poco a poco se resquebraja, rompiéndose en cientos de cristales que salen disparados hacia Carnivine debido al ataque de Shieldon. '''Gardenia: '¡Carnivine! Ciela: ¡Shieldon, acábalo con Derribo! Carnivine bloquea algunos cristales con su látigo cepa, pero recibe otros tantos. Tras ello, queda expuesto al Derribo de Shieldon, que la golpea con muchísima fuerza. Carnivine cae derrotado, tras un duro combate. Carnivine: (en el suelo, desmayado) ''Car... '''Ciela: '¡Bien hecho, Shieldon! ¡Lo logr... Shieldon cae al suelo, debido a todo el daño previo y al esfuerzo realizado, desmayándose también. El frío del hielo y los constantes ataques recibidos la dejan fuera de combate. Teresa levanta ambos brazos, señalando a la líder y a su retadora. Teresa: '''¡Ninguno de los Pokémon puede continuar, es un empate! ¡El siguiente combate definirá el final de este encuentro! '''Gardenia: (regresa a Carnivine) Lo hiciste excelente, amigo. Ven aquí y descansa. (saca la Pokéball de Cherrim y la lanza) ¡A la batalla, Cherrim! Cherrim: (en su forma cerrada) ... Ciela: ''(regresa a Shieldon) Estuviste fantástica. Gracias por seguir hasta el final, no te decepcionaré. (en voz alta) ¡Este será el final! ¡A la carga, Bulbasaur! ¡Ven acá! '''Bulbasaur:' ¡Bulba! Gardenia: Ciela, ha sido un gran combate. Me alegra haber batallado en tu contra, pero es hora de terminar con esto. Ciela: Lo mismo pienso, Gardenia. ¡Bulbasaur, ataca con Derribo! Gardenia: '''¡Cherrim, usa Día Soleado! Cherrim lanza un rayo de luz, que nubla la vista de Bulbasaur por unos segundos, deteniendo su carrera. Poco a poco retoma la forma soleada, floreciendo nuevamente. '''Ciela: (cubriendo sus ojos) ''Otra vez no... No debo dejar que use Desarrollo o será nuestro fin... '''Gardenia: '¡Usa Hierba Lazo! Unas frondosas raíces salen del suelo, golpeando a Bulbasaur. El daño no es considerable, pero la caída lo deja resentido. Bulbasaur: (molesto) Bulb... Ciela: Calma, Bulbasaur... yo sé que tú puedes. Bulbasaur: (asiente, relajándose) Bulba... Gardenia: Nuevamente te equivocas, Ciela. ¡Danza Pétalo! Ciela: ¡Ahora, esquiva y usa Carga Tóxica! ¡Ataca, Bulbasaur! Cherrim se cubre de pétalos y comienza a girar, dirigiéndose a Bulbasaur. Este logra esquivarlo y lanza un potente Carga tóxica, que acierta de lleno, dañando a Cherrim. A pesar de ello, Cherrim se levanta casi como si nada hubiese sucedido. Gardenia: ¡Bien hecho, Cherrim! Tu fuerza es asombrosa, jaja. Bulbasaur: (molesto) Bu... bu... Ciela: No le hizo casi nada... Gardenia: ¡Continúa atacando, Cherrim! ¡Hierba Lazo! Ciela: ¡Bulbasaur, esquiva y golpea con Látigo Cepa! Bulbasaur desvía los ataques de Cherrim golpeando con sus Látigos y se acerca a su rival, tratando de enfrentarlo, pero éste es más rápido y esquiva sus golpes. Gardenia: Aplaudo tus esfuerzos, Ciela. Has demostrado ser una rival de respeto... ¡Cherrim, usa Danza Pétalo! Cherrim: ¡Cheeeee! Ciela: ¡Mantenlo a raya con Carga Tóxica y trata de esquivarlo! Cherrim gira a toda velocidad, directo a Bulbasaur. Éste usa su Carga tóxica para detenerlo por un rato, pero se ve forzado a saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, debido a que no pudo hacerle frente. Algunos de los pétalos lo golpean, dañándolo un poco. Bulbasaur luce agotado. Ciela: '''Está exhausto... Carga tóxica no está funcionando y es nuestro ataque más potente... Necesito aumentar el daño, pero desde la distancia que tienen es imposible... '''Gardenia: ''(observa a Ciela, que luce pensativa) ¿Qué sucede, Ciela? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? '''Ciela: '''Aun tengo algunas, ¿no es así, Bulbasaur? '''Bulbasaur:' (asiente, agotado) ¡Bul! Gardenia: '''¡Me parece que no! Bulbasaur está muy cansado como para seguir luchando... '''Ciela: Se dio cuenta... Gardenia: '''¡Cherrim, retén a Bulbasaur con Hierba Lazo! '''Ciela: ¡Esquívalo, amigo! Bulbasaur trata de esquivar, pero su cansancio le impide moverse a gran velocidad, siendo capturado de inmediato. Trata de forcejear, pero le resulta imposible soltarse. Gardenia: ¡Ahora, usa Desarrollo! ¡Aprovecha que no puede moverse! Ciela: Está aumentando su poder frente a nosotros... ¡Bulbasaur, lanza una Carga Tóxica! Bulbasaur, a pesar de su agotamiento, logra lanzar un ataque, valiéndose de algunas de sus últimas energías. Con él rompe las ataduras que lo sostenían y, además, acierta de lleno en Cherrim, que no pudo terminar de ejecutar su movimiento. Ciela: Aun podemos luchar, Gardenia... (en su mente) Definitivamente, ese fue uno de los últimos ataques de Bulbasaur. Necesito que se acerque y que podamos resistir el siguiente golpe... (en voz alta, mueve sus brazos, desafiante) ¡Bulbasaur, vamos con todo esta última vez! Tú sabes lo que debemos hacer. Prepara el ataque que planeamos... Bulbasaur sonríe, observando a Ciela. Parece no rendirse, aun con toda la fátiga que tiene encima. Comienza a preparar su ataque, pero Gardenia está empeñada en evitarlo. Gardenia: '''¡No sucederá! ¡Cherrim, usa tu Danza Pétalo, ahoraa! Cherrim se envuelve en pétalos y comienza a girar, evitando que Bulbasaur lance su ataque. Estos comienzan a golpearlo con fuerza, sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar. Bulbasaur es enviado por el aire, cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Cherrim se aleja y embiste de nuevo, listo para continuar con el ataque. Bulbasaur lo recibe sin alcanzar siquiera a levantarse. Cae al suelo nuevamente, tras ser empujado hacia por el ataque de su rival, con los ojos cerrados. Gardenia piensa que ya ha acabado, pero Bulbasaur se levanta, tiritando. '''Ciela: (observa a su Pokémon, emocionada) Bulbasaur... Gardenia: ''(sorprendida)'' ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie? Ciela: Bulbasaur y yo... somos amigos de verdad. Su voluntad y nuestros lazos es lo que le permite seguir en pie, resistiendo... Él es quién permitió que este viaje comenzara... Gardenia: Es enternecedor, pero mi deber es derrotarte, Ciela. Tu Pokémon y tú son... son sorprendentes. ¡Cherrim, termina con esto! Cherrim se lanza contra Bulbasaur, utilizando su Danza Pétalo por última vez. Bulbasaur se planta firme ante el ataque y lo recibe de lleno, esta vez sin moverse ni dejarse levantar. Los pétalos golpean su rostro y dañan su cuerpo, pero este sigue listo, dando cara hasta el final. Cuando su fuerza no da para más, comienza a flaquear, pero su mente se llena de dulces recuerdos de Ciela y de él, a lo largo de su viaje. Ciela: (emocionada) ¡Resiste, Bulbasaur! ¡No te rindas! Tú eres el compañero más fiel que he tenido... Ciela comienza recordar aquella tarde en que recibió a Bulbasaur. El Profesor Rowan se lo entregó, junto a Lyserg y Reenah, y tras ello fueron a buscar a un Mudkip desaparecido. Ciela los acompañó durante aquel rato, algo ansiosa por llegar a casa. Al despedirse llegó a su edificio y subió al apartamento en que vivía con sus padres. La casa estaba vacía. Su padre debía estar en el restaurant a esa hora y su madre en el taller, preparando alguna nueva tenida para la temporada venidera de concursos Pokémon. Se fue directo a su cuerto, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y lanzó lejos su bolso, desparramando algunas de las cosas que tenía en su interior. Exhausta se dejó caer sobre su cama. Ciela: 'Ha sido un día largo... ''(mira la Pokéball de Bulbasaur, que descansa a su lado) Tú... eres mi compañero... Ciela abre la Pokéball y Bulbasaur emerge de ella. Observa atento todo el lugar, lleno de revistas y cuadros. Ciela le deja que se mueva por el lugar con confianza, sin detenerlo. '''Ciela: Desde hoy, soy tu entrenadora. Este será tu cuarto mientras permanezcamos aquí, aunque nos iremos pronto. Espero que seas feliz a mi lado. Bulbasaur la mira y sonríe, contento. Se le lanza encima y la abraza con fuerza. Bulbasaur: '''¡Bulbaaa! De pronto, Bulbasaur se queda mirando una foto familiar. En ella aparecen Ciela y su hermano, junto a sus padres. Todos lucen felices, utilizando ropa veraniega. Ciela la toma y la acerca para que Bulbasaur la vea. '''Ciela: (le muestra la foto) ¿Te impresiona? La tomamos hace dos años. Esta es mamá, su nombre es Marta. Es diseñadora de vestuario, te encantará lo que hace. Bulbasaur parece sorprendido y la escucha atentamente. Ciela: Este de acá, el hombre de apariencia gruñona, es papá. Su nombre es Sieg, es un chef famoso. Tiene un restaurant en la ciudad que es muy famoso. Espero que cocine para ti un día... (Bulbasaur señala a Edmond) ¡Oh! Él es Ed, mi hermano mayor. Es simpático y se preocupa mucho de mí, aunque le gusta hacerse el indiferente. Él es el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Alamos, al sur de la región. Espero que lo conozcas pronto... Bulbasaur asiente, contento. Finalmente, señala a Ciela en el cuadro. Ciela: Esa soy yo... Tenía 13 años en ese momento, me veía mucho más pequeña. Fuimos de vacaciones a Alola, a conocer sus playas. Eran buenos tiempos... Edmond acababa de regresar de su viaje por Kanto y estábamos felices... Bulbasaur la mira con algo de melancolía. La chica parece triste. Ciela: ¡No, no! Ahora es mejor porque estás tú. Tú y yo viajaremos por todos lados, iremos a todas las regiones que queramos y conoceremos el mundo. Iremos a Alola alguna vez, ¿te parece? Y a Kanto, Unova, Hoenn y todos lados. Bulbasaur sonríe. Está feliz y abraza a Ciela nuevamente. Ella lo acaricia hasta que se queda dormido en sus brazos. Ciela se saca su gorra, colgándola en el respaldo de su cama. Poco a poco se acomoda sobre esta, rodeando a Bulbasaur con sus brazos. Al rato se quedan dormidos. Bulbasaur y ella no se han separado desde aquel momento y no sucederá en el futuro, aunque las cosas se vuelvan duras. El sol comienza a esconderse, poco a poco, y ambos duermen plácidamente, esperando las aventuras que vendrán. De vuelta al presente, Ciela recuerda sus palabras. Bulbasaur las guarda en sus recuerdos con cariño. Ambos viajarán a todos lados, siempre, juntos. Ciela: ¡Bulbasaur, viaja conmigo! Bulbasaur: (recibiendo los ataques de frente, sin vacilar) ¡Bulbaaaaa! Gardenia: '''¿De qué les sirve sólo resistir? No podrán con nuestro ataque... '''Ciela: ¡Ahora estamos listos, Gardenia! Es esa distancia no podremos fallar... ¡Polvo Veneno, Bulbasaur! Gardenia: ¿¡QUÉ!? El bulbo de Bulbasaur comienza a crecer y se abre, expulsando una gran cantidad de polvos tóxicos que se mezclan con los pétalos de Cherrim. Debido al giro, estos lo rodean rápidamente, introduciéndose a su organismo, envenenándolo. Cherrim deja de girar, tosiendo con fuerza. Trata de levantarse, pero el veneno es fuerte y lo debilita poco a poco. Gardenia: Esperaste hasta este momento... Ciela: Bulbasaur debía estar cerca y de frente. No podíamos llegar y lanzarlo. Si fallábamos, estaríamos perdidos. Pero lo conseguimos... Gardenia: ¡Esto aun no acaba! Ciela: Yo creo que sí, Gardenia. Los látigos cepa de Bulbasaur sostienen a Cherrim, que trata de escapar, pero la tos y el dolor lo detiene. El cuerpo de Bulbasaur tirita y uno de sus ojos está entrecerrado, por el daño previo, pero sigue sosteniendo con fuerza. Ciela: ¡No podrá esquivar este ataque! ¡Carga Tóxica, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: (sosteniendo a Cherrim, se coloca en posición y dispara una gran cantidad de bolas venenosas desde su bulbo) ''¡Bulbasauuuur! Gardenia: ¡Cherrim, resiste! El ataque de Bulbasaur impacta de lleno en Cherrim, explotando con fuerza. Bulbasaur deja toda su energía en el ataque, gastando todo su poder. Los golpes mandan a Cherrim volando, que cae con fuerza contra el suelo. '''Ciela: '¡Lo logr....! Cherrim se levanta, con dificultad. Su cuerpo se tambalea, pero se pone de pie, a duras penas. Bulbasaur parece agotado y una sonrisa frustrada emerge en su rostro. Tras ello, se desploma, rendido. Ciela: No fue suficiente... Perdimos... (cae de rodillas) Lo lamento, Bulbasaur... Gardenia: 'No, sí lo fue, Ciela... Ciela levanta su rostro y ve que Cherrim ha caído también, sin posibilidad de ponerse en pie nuevamente. El combate ha finalizado. '''Teresa: '¡Ambas entrenadoras han perdido a su último Pokémon! ¡El resultado entre el encuentro de la Líder Gardenia de Ciudad Eterna y la retadora Ciela Dartel de Ciudad Hearthome es una empate! Ciela corre a buscar a Bulbasaur, a quién toma entre sus brazos. Marco desciende las escaleras desde los palcos, para ir a verla. 'Ciela: '''Lo hiciste estupendo, Bulbasaur... Todos mis Pokémon lucharon hoy de una manera excepcional... Gracias por todo... (una pequeña lágrima comienza a correr por su mejilla) '' '''Bulbasaur: ''(sonríe y usa su látigo cepa para secar la lágrima de Ciela)'' Bulb... Ciela: 'Lo lamento, me pongo sentimental... ''(le da un beso en el corazón de su frente) Descansa, ¿sí? Bulbasaur asiente, sonriente. Ciela lo regresa a su Pokéball y nota que Marco está llegando a donde ella se encuentra. Ciela desvía la mirada, no quiere mirarlo a los ojos. '''Marco: (algo preocupado) Ciela, no te pongas así... Ciela: '''No puedo mirarte. Fallé al ganar acá... No soy digna de ser llamada entrenadora y... te decepcioné... '''Marco: (la abraza) ''No seas ridícula... No me decepcionaste. Lo hiciste genial, fue una batalla maravillosa... '''Ciela:' (sin saber qué hacer, se separa, mirándolo de frente) Pero no gané... Ni siquiera pude derrotarla... Mis estrategias no sirvieron del todo... Gardenia la interrumpe, en seco. Gardenia: ¡Hey, que no hayas ganado no significa que no fuera un buen combate! Fue increíble, Ciela, me gustó mucho luchar contra ti. Esperaba una novata, pero eres una verdadera entrenadora. Tienes un gran futuro por delante... Ciela: Pero perdí, Gardenia... Gardenia: (se rasca la cabeza) Estos niños de hoy. ¿Recuerdas que quise enseñarte que el combate se lucha en el campo y no sólo en el papel? Bueno, con esto es lo mismo. No siempre puedes ganar, pero eso no es motivo para tirar todo por la borda. Perderás más veces de las que te gustará y te acostumbrarás a la derrota, vivirás sabiendo que sabe horrible. Pero en algún punto comenzarás a ganar, a superarte, a probar la victoria. Cada batalla ayuda a construir quién eres, Ciela, no lo olvides. Marco: '''¿Ves? No todo es tan negro o blanco, hay matices, Ciela. '''Ciela: Gracias, Gardenia. Fue un placer combatir contigo, siento que lo disfruté mucho a pesar del miedo que tenía... Mis Pokémon también. Vendré a darte la revancha mañana... Gardenia: 'Jajaja Creo que sigues sin entenderlo. '''Ciela: '¿Qué cosa? Teresa se acerca con un estuche. Al llegar, lo abre, enseñando la medalla Bosque. Ciela la mira, impresionada. '''Ciela: Es hermosa... Gardenia: Tómala, es tuya. Ciela: (sorprendida) ''Pero no pude derrotarte... '''Gardenia:' Empatamos, es cierto. Pero a lo largo del combate mostraste estrategias interesantes y complejas. Diste vuelta situaciones inesperadas y supiste salir adelante, Ciela. Pudiste haber ganado. Como Líder no premio sólo a aquellos que ganan usando la fuerza, también lo hago con aquellos que demuestran que tienen las aptitudes para enfrentar la Liga Pokémon. Te falta demasiado por recorrer y debes aprender a no frustrarte tanto, pero... Este es el primer paso. (le entrega la medalla) ''Eres una digna portadora de esta medalla. '''Ciela: '(recibe la medalla en sus manos) ¡Oh, cielos, no puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo mi primera medalla! ¡Gracias, Gardenia! (abraza a Gardenia, con fuerza, para luego soltarla e ir por Marco) ¡Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar! ¡Gracias, gracias, estoy tan feliz! Gardenia, Teresa y Marco ríen. La felicidad de Ciela es sorprendente. La chica ha conseguido la primera llave que la llevará a la Liga Pokémon. Teresa le entrega una copia de la MT Rayo Solar, para que pueda utilizarla. Gardenia y Teresa acompañan a los chicos a la salida del Gimnasio. Gardenia: Bueno, este es el adiós. Ciela: (sonriente) ''Gracias, Gardenia. Fue increíble luchar contra ti... '''Gardenia: '''No hay de qué, Ciela. Tu Bulbasaur es asombroso, espero volver a enfrentarme a él cuando crezca. '''Ciela:' Eso suena a desafío, jajaja Gardenia: ''(con una gran sonrisa)'' Lo es. Ven aquí en algunos meses y luchemos nuevamente, eres una gran entrenadora. Quiero ver en qué puedes convertirte. Ciela abraza a Gardenia, con fuerza. Está muy agradecida por todo lo que la líder ha hecho por ella. Gardenia hace lo mismo, contenta. Ciela: Volveré en unos meses, Gardenia. Así que prepárate... Gardenia: '''¡Lo estaré, chica! Adiós a ambos, buen viaje. '''Marco: '''Adiós, cuídense. ¡Gracias por todo! Los chicos se despiden de la líder y su asistente y caminan calle abajo rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Ciela tiene su primera medalla y el atardecer ha teñido el cielo de rojo. Una bandada de Starly surca el cielo de Ciudad Eterna, trayendo alegría y paz. Confrontación en el Museo '''27 de Septiembre, 18:30 hrs - Primavera. Los Pokémon de Ciela descansan, mientras ella entra a la central de llamadas. Trata de contactar a Edmond, pero el número de su gimnasio suena ocupado y su PokéGear aparece apagado. Debe estar haciendo sus cosas, piensa Ciela. Marca otro número y el teléfono suena. Tras unos segundos, la pantalla se enciende, mostrando la imagen de su madre. Ciela: ¿Mamá? ¡Hola! Marta: ''(de buen ánimo)'' Ciela, bebé, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cenaste? Ya es hora de ello... Ciela: (algo molesta) No aún, mamá. Iré a comer con un amigo, el chico del que te hablé hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Marta: (preocupada) ¿Sigues viajando con ese chico? ¿Es seguro para ti? Ten cuidado, llama a la policía si te hace cualquier cosa... Ciela: ¡Mamá! Ya hablamos de esto... Marco es un buen chico, lo he comprobado. Pero bueno, estaré atenta... De cualquier forma, ¿todo bien? Marta: Nos preocupas tanto, hija. La región es cada vez más insegura... Espero que no te pase nada. Nosotros estamos bien, pero nos gustaría que volvieras... Tal vez no estás lista aun... Ciela: ''(enojada)'' ¡Mamá, detente! Quería llamar para contarles que obtuve mi primera medalla. Estoy feliz y lo arruinas con tus aprensiones. En fin, dale saludos a papá. Y dile a Edmond que me llame si es que le hablas, por favor. Los llamaré durante la mañana... Marta: '''No te pongas así, Ciela... Es por tu bien, sabes poco del mundo que te rodea... '''Ciela: '''Mamá, por favor, no ahora. Bulbasaur me cuida. Tengo otros amigos que pueden ayudarme... Colgaré ahora, hablemos en otro momento. '''Marta: (desanimada) Está bien, hablaremos mañana. Felicidades por tu medalla... (cuelga la llamada) '' Ciela coloca el teléfono en su lugar y apoya la cabeza contra el mesón. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero se levanta pronto y las seca con fuerza. No dejará que ello arruine su noche. A paso firme, sale al hall del Centro Pokémon y se reúne con Marco. Éste la mira detenidamenta, ya que la alegría parece haberse esfumado de su rostro. '''Marco: '(bebiendo un refresco) ¿Sucede algo, Ciela? Ciela: N-no... Nada, es que... Mis padres se emocionaron mucho y yo... yo también, me contagié de su felicidad. E-es... es sólo eso. Ciela desvía la mirada y abre su mochila, buscando en ésta una chaqueta. Marco la observa con detención, pero desiste cuando nota que la chica prefiere no hablar de lo que sucede. Ciela se abriga y ambos salen del Centro Pokémon rumbo a un local de sushi cercano a la plaza de la ciudad. Caminan en silencio, sin dialogar mucho. Las farolas de las veredas dan luz a las calles, iluminando el sector. Marco ve el Museo de Eterna, aun abierto. A pesar de que es tarde, este cierra sus puertas bien entrada la noche. Marco: Ciela... Ciela: (se sorprende, al ver roto el silencio previo) ¿Qué pasa? Marco: ¿Me acompañarías al Museo? Quiero preguntar rápidamente si las tablas ya están aquí... Ya han pasado seis días desde que vine por última vez. Ciela: '''Sí, está bien. Vamos. Ambos entran al Museo. Una nueva exposición de rocas encontradas en Unova está siendo presentada, captando la atención de Ciela. Marco se trata de concentrar, dirigiéndose a las oficinas centrales de inmediato. Tras esperar un poco en la recepción de estas, la secretaria, una chica muy joven y tímida, los invita a pasar a hablar con el director del Museo. '''Secretaria: '''Por aquí, por favor. Marco y Ciela entran a una oficina, que parece vacía. En ella hay un gran escritorio de madera, cubierto de papeles propios de la administración de un lugar tan importante. Además, una foto familiar adorna el mueble. En las parades, fotos de antiguos directores narran la historia de aquellos que han permitido que el lugar continúe funcionando. La silla del director está vacía, por lo que los chicos se quedan quietos cerca de la entrada. Ciela comienza a observar el lugar, que luce intimidante. '''Ciela: ''(susurrando) Me aterra este lugar... '''Marco:' (en voz baja) Tranquila... Será sólo una reunión. No esperé que accedieran a dejarme pasar tan tarde... Ciela: ¿Notaste que la secretaria estaba algo... sorprendida y... temerosa? Como si fuese extraño verte aquí... Marco: '''Sí. Me dieron la indicación de ir a Canalave, debe asombrarles que siga acá... Aun así, no entiendo esto. '''Ciela: Pero, ¿por qué? No le veo la lógica... Una puerta se cierra con fuerza, deteniendo la plática de los chicos. Un hombre de baja estatura y rasgos asiáticos camina por la habitación, con improvisada alegría. Marco y Ciela se sorprenden bastante. Misaki: ¡Sr. Phoenix! ¡Qué alegría tenerlo por acá! Marco: Buenas noches, director Misaki. Lamento molestar a esta hora... Misaki se sienta en su silla y ordena unos papeles. Le dice a Ciela y Marco que se acerquen, que no sean tímidos. Misaki: '''No te preocupes, no es problema. ''(arregla sus anteojos) ''Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad, el profesor dejó una carta para ti... Te espera en Canalave, ¿lo sabes? '''Marco: No he podido viajar por asuntos personales. Además, hay cosas que debo arreglar aquí primero. (se detiene) Aun no logro contactar con el Profesor Rowan, de cualquier forma... El semblante de Misaki cambia bruscamente. Toda sonrisa desaparece y su rostro se torna serio e indiferente. Misaki: Pensé que entendías que el profesor está ocupado. Como investigador, al menos amateur, deberías saber que esta clase de trabajos consume tiempo. Marco: ''(seriamente y de manera cortante)'' Aun así, él y yo teníamos cosas importantes que discutir previamente. Misaki: (comienza a reír) ¡Hay que distender el ambiente, chico! Por cierto, ¿quién es esta bella muchacha que te acompaña? ¡Acércate, niña, eres muy hermosa, juju! Ciela, incómoda, dice su nombre. El hombre la ha tomado por sorpresa y su cambio de actitud, tan drástica, sólo consigue intimidarla más. Ciela: (tímida) Ciela Dartel, señor. Soy amiga de Marco... Marco: (se pone frente a Ciela, cortando el paso y deteniéndola) Señor, con todo respeto, necesito hablar con usted seriamente. Misaki: (frustrado) Qué mala educación, sólo no estábamos conociendo. Veo que insistirás con ese aire arrogante. ¿Qué quieres, chico? Marco: ''(con una mirada desafiante)'' Las tablas. Aun no se me ha reportado lo sucedido con ellas. El señor Morimoto dijo que ya habían sido enviadas hasta aquí y no sé de su estado. Misaki: En primer lugar, Marco, no veo el por qué deberíamos darte información sobre este tipo de cosas. No eres un investigador real, sólo un chico jugando al explorador... Marco escucha esas palabras, ofuscado. Su investigación está en juego. Marco: (pone su mano derecha sobre su pecho, molesto) ¡Fui yo quién las consiguió! Soy parte del trabajo, necesito participar en esto. Misaki: ¡Desenterrar tesoros perdidos en la playa no te convierte en un investigador y arqueólogo real, chico! El director se levanta de su silla y enciende un cigarro. El humo llena la habitación y Ciela se cubre la nariz, molesta por el olor emanado. Marco empuña sus manos, molesto. Misaki lo está sacando de sus casillas. Marco:'' (trata de aguantar su rabia)'' Tengo los permisos del Sr. Morimoto y la carta firmada del Profesor Rowan. De cualquier forma, soy parte del proyecto y como miembro autorizado exijo información... A menos que quiera una queja administrativa. Misaki voltea, enfadado. El chico ha dado en un punto sensible. Misaki: ¡¿Qué dices, insolente?! Marco: Lo que corresponde. No puede entorpecer mis estudios por sus pretensiones personales. Estoy facultado para formar parte de esta investigación. ¡Exijo que se me muestre el expediente de las tablas que entregué al Museo! De lo contrario, aunque me tarde semanas, haré que caiga una sanción sobre usted... Misaki: ''(molesto)'' Cómo te atreves... Está bien, Marco, tú ganas. (descuelga el teléfono y marca unos números) ''Señorita Díaz, tráigame el expediente DP20-06. Sí, ahora. Apresúrese, gracias. ''(cuelga) Esperen un poco... Marco: (ofuscado) Gracias, señor. Misaki se sienta en su escritorio, fumando. Mira a Ciela cada cierto tiempo, pero ésta desvía la mirada, evitando hacer contacto con él. El hombre luce inquieto. Tras un par de minutos, la secretaria entra con el expediente en mano. Se lo entrega a Misaki, asustada. Éste le agradece sin prestarle atención y la observa cuando se va. La muchacha deja el lugar, con rapidez. Misaki: ¿Qué piensas de mi secretaria? ¿No te parece sensual? Marco: (en silencio) ... Misaki: Te faltan pantalones, chico. Tú, Ciela, podrías trabajar aquí... Puedo conseguirte un puesto. Marco: ¡Muéstreme el expediente y acabe con esto! ¡Ahora! Ciela observa, temerosa. Se ha refugiado tras el chico, que parece enfurecido. Misaki se encuentra molesto, por lo que revisa el expediente y lo lanza sobre la mesa, con arrogancia. Misaki: ¿Lo querías? Aquí lo tienes, muchacho. (apaga su cigarro) Dale una mirada ahora. Marco: (lo toma y lo abre) ¿Ahora? Necesito tiempo para leer esto... Misaki: (ríe de manera burlesca) ¡Já! Te sorprenderás, niño. Marco: ¿Qué? El chico comienza a hojear el documento poco a poco. En él, cuatro de las tablas que entregó están fotografiadas. Cada una posee una descripción, de una página cada una. La primera tabla, de color marrón pálido. Fue encontrada en la ruta 210. Tras ella, una rosa pálido, conseguida en las Ruinas Solaceon. En la tercera página aparece una tabla ocre, proveniente de Monte Coronet. Finalmente, una de color gris fuerte, conseguida en Ciudad Hearthome. Marco lee con atención, parte por parte. Ciela se inquieta un poco, pues Misaki la observa constantemente. Misaki: (risueño) Te tardas mucho, Marco. Marco: (muy atento) Espere, por favor... Tras avanzar algunas páginas, Marco llega a un pequeño índice. En él, libros específicos aparecen citados como referencias o materiales de búsqueda. Trata de memorizar los más que puede, por si acaso. Llegando a las últimas página, Marco queda en blanco. El expediente cae de sus manos y comienza a tiritar. Ciela no entiende qué sucede y pregunta qué pasa. Marco no responde y se acerca, con violencia, al escritorio del director, golpeándolo con ambas manos. El director ríe, ocultando su nerviosismo. Marco: (furioso) ¡¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo?! ¡Era su misión protegerlas! Misaki: Hicimos lo posible, pero escapa de nuestras manos... Marco: ''(grita)'' ¡Mentiroso! ¡Está riéndose! ¡Se está burlando de mí! ¿Por qué nunca me avisaron de esto? Misaki: ¡No me insultes así, Marco! ¡Soy tu superior...! El chico barre con las cosas sobre el escritorio del director, esparciendo hojas por el suelo y rompiendo el cuadro familiar, que se estrella contra el piso. Marco: ¡Cállese! ¡Usted... arruinó todo! Ciela: (nerviosa) Marco... ¿qué pasa? Marco voltea, muy enojado. Ciela se asusta al verlo así. Él se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos de la chica. El miedio que le infunde lo calma, pero a la vez, lo inunda de vergüenza. Poco a poco, las emociones lo golpean y la realidad lo impacta. Marco: (mirando hacia abajo) Ellos... robaron las tablas. Las cuatro... Ninguna llegará a Eterna, están extraviadas... Desaparecieron antes de que volviéramos a la ciudad, poco después de la carta de Rowan. Ciela: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¡Cómo es eso posible! Misaki se levanta abruptamente, enfurecido por la reacción de Marco. Sus documentos y la foto de su familia están en el suelo, destruídas. El hombre comienza a gritar, exasperado. Misaki: (histérico) ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡PHOENIX, ESTÁS FUERA DEL PROYECTO! ¡SE ACABÓ TU CARRERA, DESGRACIADO! Marco: (voltea, molesto) De cualquier forma, arruinaron todo. Vamos, Ciela... Ciela: '''Sí... Ciela y Marco se dirigen a la puerta, mientras Misaki continúa insultándolos. '''Misaki: Rowan estará decepcionado de saber que una de sus promesas resultó ser un vándalo. ¡No quiero volver a verte en este Museo! ¡Notificaré a Morimoto y perderás todas tus atribuciones! Marco deja que Ciela salga, para detenerse en el puerta. Tras mucho tiempo aguantándose, habla con calma y serenidad. Marco: (con tono sarcástico) ¿Usted le contará al profesor Rowan? Veo que sabe muy bien dónde está, a pesar de lo difícil que es contactarlo. Misaki: (sorprendido, titubea) S-Sí, sí. Le diré yo mismo, le diré que eres un mocoso engreído... Marco: Já... ¿Puede darle un mensaje de mi parte? Dígale que lo veré pronto y que no descansaré hasta saber quién tiene mis tesoros. Cuándo los encuentre, pagarán por ello. Todos y cada uno de los responsables. Dígale que me espere... El hombre titubea, sorprendido. Se queda en silencio, dejando a Marco hablar. Marco: Lo suponía... El chico sale y cierra la puerta de golpe, con fuerza. Dentro, un cuadro cae al suelo, rompiéndose. Misaki parece frustrado y golpea su escritorio, derribando una pila de archivos. Tras una puerta, Jupiter aparece. Jupiter: (con seriedad) Esa fue una amenaza más que directa... Misaki: (empuña sus manos, con furia) ¡Dijeron que el chiquillo ya no estaba en la Ciudad! ¡Hagan su trabajo! Jupiter: Mi equipo falló. Debió irse y volver luego. Se le reportó en el Gimnasio hoy... Creo que fue por su acompañante. (camina hacia el centro de la oficina) Aun así, debiste controlarlo mejor. Diste mucha información, el jefe no estará complacido con esto... Te contratamos para lidiar con esta clase de problemas. Misaki parece estallar en furia. El encuentro con Marco lo ha desestabilizado y comienza a gritar. Misaki: '''¿TÚ JEFE? ¿EL IDIOTA POR EL QUE HAGO ESTE TIPO DE COSAS? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! ¡ERES SÓLO UNA CUALQUIERA CON AIRES DE PODER! ¡RESPÉTAME, DE MÍ DEPENDE QUE ESTO FUNCIONE! ¡PUEDO MANDAR AL CARAJO TODO SU PLAN DE MIERDA! Jupiter permanece calmada, sin reaccionar mayormente. Misaki respira agitado, nervioso. Jupiter lo mira a los ojos y se acerca con lentitud. Toma un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo enciende. Se aproxima a la ventana, observando la calle y el cielo desprovisto de estrellas. La noche oscura la relaja. Tras fumar un poco, arroja el cigarro contra el suelo y lo pisa con fuerza. Misaki permanece en silencio, inmóvil. '''Jupiter: (con un tono risueño) ¿Así que crees que puedes hacer mal tu trabajo, darle pistas al chico de lo que está sucediendo, insultar a mi jefe y a mí y suponer que todo estará bien? ¿Crees que permito que una basura como tú me trate así? Misaki: (tiritando) No-no... Fue un error... Perdón, la pelea con el chico... me abrumó... Jupiter: '''¿Debo entenderte? El chico sabe que el Museo tiene que ver con lo sucedido con Rowan. No puedes ser tan incompetente, viejo asqueroso jij. Ven, no te alejes de mí. Jupiter se acerca, poco a poco, caminando con sensualidad. Misaki retrocede, hasta quedar completamente acorralado contra una pared. '''Misaki: ''(suplicante) Por favor, tengo familia... '''Jupiter:' (acerca su rostro el de Misaki) ¿Sí? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu familia cuando hacías este tipo de cosas? Te ofrecimos dinero y aceptaste. Lo despilfarraste en mujeres y en chicas jóvenes. Si no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo, ¿para qué te queremos?... (Jupiter lo rodea con sus brazos) ''A ver, dime. ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te gusto? ¿O te aterro? ¿O ambas? ¡Responde! Misaki tiembla, mientras Jupiter se ríe. El tipo solloza, temeroso de lo que pueda suceder. '''Misaki: '(llorando) Yo... yo no soy así... yo... tengo familia... Jupiter: (gritando) ¡Responde! Misaki: (solloza) No, no... Haré bien mi trabajo... Jupiter:'' (con un tono coqueto)'' Mmm, discúlpate. Quiero escucharte... Di que arruinaste todo y que eres incompetente. Dilo... Misaki: ¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy! Soy un inútil... Perdó... Perdón... Seguiré sus planes... Jupiter: (sonríe, contenta) Ay, está bien, jiji. ¡Me agrada la gente sincera! ¡Te daré un premiooo, jiji! Misaki abre los ojos todo lo que puede y contiene la respiración. Sus pulmones dejan de recibir aire y siente cómo se ahoga. Un cuchillo ha atravesado su pecho, bajo las costillas. Poco a poco siente cómo se derrumba. Jupiter lo observa, riendo. Antes de dejarlo caer de rodillas, lo acuchilla nuevamente, una vez tras otra, hasta que el tipo deja de emitir sonidos. El hombre choca de cabeza contra el suelo, mientras Jupiter se sienta en el escritorio. Jupiter: (con su mano derecha cubierta de sangre) ''De nuevo me dejé llevar, jiji... ''(toca un comunicador y contacta un soldado) Escuadrón Sigma, divídanse en dos grupos. Sigan a Marco Phoenix y su acompañante por la ciudad. Informen sus movimientos, para tomar una decisión. Quiero que el otro grupo venga a la oficina del director, tenemos un caído... ¡Es una orden, apresúrense! Los reclutas asienten, algo temerosos. La chica observa a por la ventana nuevamente, encendiendo otro cigarro. Algo asqueada lo bota al suelo, cerca del cadaver de Misaki. Jupiter: Con todo el dinero que te dimos podrías haber comprado cigarros decentes, viejo tacaño. Al menos eres un buen cenicero, jij. Tiempos de plaza 27 de Septiembre, 19:40 hrs - Primavera. Mientras tanto, Marco y Ciela salen del Museo, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. La ciudad está tranquila y la noche muy calmada. Es día domingo y pocas personas transitan por las calles. El ánimo de los chicos ha disminuido muchísimo, debido a las malas noticias. Las cosas no van bien. Ciela: '(''algo apenada) Marco, sé que estás molesto... pero por favor, cálmate... '''Marco: ''(en silencio)'' ... Ciela: Perdón, sólo no quiero verte así. También fue duro para mí... Me sentí tan... pasada a llevar. Marco se detiene y Ciela lo observa, con tristeza. Unas lágrimas se deslizan con lentitud por las mejillas del chico y sus puños se cierran, con fuerza. La decepción y frustración se apoderan de él. Marco: (cabiz bajo) Lo lamento, Ciela. No quiero que me veas así... Y perdón, debí cuidarte. Ese hombre... Ciela: (se acerca a Marco y seca sus lágrimas) Oye, no tienes que preocuparte por eso... Me has cuidado mucho y apoyado en todo momento. Déjame apoyarte esta vez... Para eso son los amigos, ¿no lo crees? No es tu culpa. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, aun en un momento así. Marco: ''(algo confundido) De nada, creo... Este tipo de cosas me cuestan un poco... Ciela le da un abrazo a Marco, apoyándose en su pecho. El chico se sonroja y se apega al hombro de la chica, dejando fluir sus emociones. Poco a poco, se relaja y las cosas mejoran. '''Ciela: '¿Quién lo diría? Estás hecho un desastre, jaja. (abre su mochila) Ten un pañuelo, Marco. Marco: (sonríe) ''Gracias, qué horrible... No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto siempre. '''Ciela: '¡Oye, qué malo! Ambos ríen. Marco seca sus lágrimas y continúa su camino. Ciela lo ánima contándole chistes y hablando de distintas tonterías que se le ocurren. Caminan juntos a un local de sushi y compran una gran paquete, para compartir. Caminan hasta la plaza, para comer en alguno de los asientos que rodean una gran estatua. Ciela: '''Debiste dejarme pagar mi parte, sabes que el dinero no es un problema... '''Marco: (ríe) ''No te preocupes. Es mi manera de agradecerte por todo... Además, te lo debía, hay que celebrar tu primera medalla. '''Ciela': Gracias, Marco...'' (mira hacia el cielo) Aun me faltan 7 medallas, parece que será un largo camino. '''Marco:' (comiendo) Parece bastante. Lo importante es disfrutar cada combate, cada oportunidad para crecer un poco... Ciela: Es cierto. (come un rollo de sushi, pero le desagrada y pone mala cara) ¡Iugh, qué malo! No soporto los sabores picantes... Marco: (toma uno de los rolls y lo come con alegría) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Son los mejores, creo que son mis favoritos. Siempre los comía en un local cerca de mi casa... Ciela: '''¿En serio? Nunca me has hablado mucho de tu familia y de tu hogar. ¿Cómo es todo por allá? '''Marco: (pensativo) Mm, Dewford es pequeño. El pueblo es sencillo y tranquilo, la gente te conoce y hay poco que hacer. Realmente, es difícil definirlo, porque es muy distinto a todo esto. Vivir en una isla es completamente diferente a Sinnoh, donde todo está muy conectado. Ciela: (sorprendida) Nunca lo había pensado así. ¿No extrañas el mar y las playas? Marco: Jaja No, para nada. No soy mucho de ir a nadar o de disfrutar el mar. Papá siempre trataba de llevarme a pescar a alta mar, en su bote, pero acababa mareado y desanimado. Prefería explorar la isla e internarme en la Cueva Granito. Ciela: ¿Allí fue donde conseguiste a tu Aron, o me equivoco? Creo recordar que le dijiste eso a Roark. Marco: ¡Sí! A Aron y el fósil de Anorith. Torchic... digo, Combusken, me acompañaba y entrenábamos. Desenterrábamos tesoros y reliquias. (mira hacia adelante, con calma) Era mejor eso que pasar todo el día solo en casa... Ciela: ¿solo? Marco: Papá pasaba gran parte del tiempo explorando ruinas submarinas, mientras que mamá estudiaba en Rustboro. Comenzó unos postgrados hace algunos años y no la veía mucho. Cuando les dije que vendría a Sinnoh a viajar no se opusieron, incluso, fue un alivio. Prefieren que conozca el mundo a que viva encerrado en aquella isla... Ciela: (sorprendida) No sabía que hubiesen padres así. Es extraño... al menos para mí. Es lindo que sigas tus sueños y que ellos no te detengan. Marco: 'Creo que sí, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. ''(sonríe) ¿Fue difícil para ti? Comenzar a viajar y eso... '''Ciela: (suspira profundamente) Sigue siéndolo, para ser sincera. Mi padre y mi madre son muy sobreprotectores. Nunca iniciaron viajes, sólo hicieron sus vidas. No entienden la emoción de salir a recorrer, por tu cuenta, con la idea de poner todo a un lado y vivir sin preocupaciones. Si no fuera por Edmond, no podría haber viajado... Marco: Lamento oír eso. Tienes que demostrarles que eres capaz de todo. Tu medalla es el primer paso... Ciela: Sí, es verdad. Aun así, me molesta su actitud. No me apoyan ni están interesados en lo que pueda lograr. Quiero ser como Cynthia y llegar a la cima, enseñarle al mundo que una chica es capaz de sobresalir e imponerse. ¡Sé que podré! No debo seguir dudando... Marco: '''Es agradable que hables con convicción jaja A todo esto, antes mencionaste que debes cumplir una promesa, ¿no es así? '''Ciela: '''Es cierto. ¡No te había contado! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlooo! Le hice una promesa a mi hermano y a una amiga. Conocí a una Pokémon hermosa en las playas de Pueblo Sandgem y desarrollamos una amistad muy grande durante las vacaciones, pero no me dejaron llevarla conmigo, a pesar de que ella lo quería. Le prometí que volvería por ella cuando fuera una entrenadora... Y Edmond me pidió que no lo olvidara cuando comenzara mi viaje. Así que... iré a Pueblo Sandgem, para encontrarme con ella... '''Marco: '''Es una historia muy tierna. Lamento haberte desviado tanto de tu camino, ibas hacia allá cuando te conocí, ¿o no? '''Ciela: (sonriente) No te preocupes, es mejor así. ¡Conseguir una medalla y ser más fuerte es parte de mi viaje! ¡Necesito enseñarle que mis convicciones no podrán ser pasadas por encima nuevamente! Marco: Jajaj Qué ánimo. ¿Y qué especie de Pokémon era? Ciela: (confundida) Mm, no sabría decírtelo. Nunca la había visto antes, pero era preciosa. Emergió del Lago y pasamos días muy agradables. Realmente, no sé qué clase de Pokémon sea, pero le digo Aria. Es más fácil jaja Pero cuando lleve mi Pokédex sabré cuál es su especie. Marco ríe. Molesta a Ciela por ser tan despistada y estar tan poco pendiente de las cosas. El sushi se acaba, al rato. La conversación, bajo las farolas de la plaza, ha subido el ánimo de los chicos. Se levanta de su asiento y botan los empaques en el basurero, para comenzar a caminar rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Ciela desvía su camino, observando la estatua que adorna el lugar. Ciela: Mira, Marco... Es muy imponente. El chico mira la estatua, asombrado. La figura es algo tosca y geométrica, llena de puntas y hecha de arcilla. La estatua está gastada por la erosión de la lluvia y el viento, pero aun conserva gran parte de su forma original. Ciela: ¿Qué Pokémon es? Marco: '''Alcancé a estudiar sobre esta estatua en el Museo. Representa a Palkia, el Pokémon del espacio. El mito dice que, con la extensión de sus manos, Palkia creo el espacio y las dimensiones. Esta estatua honra a aquel ser mítico. Cuesta creer que un Pokémon tenga el poder de crear un universo tan sólo con su voluntad... '''Ciela: '''Has estudiado mucho de la historia de Sinnoh, ¿no es así? '''Marco: (toca la inscripción con sus manos) Es algo que quiero entender. Muchos lo han investigado, pero es difícil unir todas las piezas. La creación de nuestro mundo, la relación de los humanos con los Pokémon... Todo ello despierta mi interés. Ciela: (toca la inscripción de la estatua) Es... fantástico... ¿Qué... qué es eso? De pronto, una luz comienza a brillar desde la base de la estatua. Un círculo luminoso comienza a expandirse desde allí, envolviendo a Marco y a Ciela. La luz los ciega, cortando sus movimientos. Ciela se hace hacia atrás, temerosa. Marco: ¡Ciela, cuidado! La luz cubre a los chicos, nublando su visión. Cuando esta se extingue, ambos abren los ojos, asustados. Flotan en un espacio grisáceo, sin ser capaces de avanzar. Todo parece cubierto por una espesa niebla. Marco toma a Ciela de la mano y la apega a su cuerpo, intentando protegerla. La chica está paralizada y Marco no entiende qué sucede. Tratan de hablar, pero el sonido no emerge de sus bocas. Marco: (en su mente) ''No puedo... no puedo hablar. ¿Dónde estamos? '''Ciela':'' (en su mente)'' ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? De pronto, una voz irrumpe en sus cabeza, resonando con fuerza. Ciela tapa sus oídos, pero el sonido persiste. Está en su interior, no pueden huir de él. En medio de ella, un par de ojos rojizos, brillantes como el sol, emergen. Ciela y Marco no pueden hacer más que mirarlos. Voz: (ceremoniosa y con gran potencia) Estaba esperando por ti, Marco. Marco: (en su mente) ''¿Qué? ¿A mí? '''Voz:' Responde con sinceridad. ¿Eres tú quién se ha planteado la misión de reunir las reliquias que dieron forma al mundo en tiempos antiguos? Una sensación de temor inmenso invade el cuerpo de Marco. Está en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Voz:'' (molesto)'' ¡Responde, joven! Marco: ''(de pronto, siente que es capaz de hablar)'' ¿Reliquias?... ¿Se refiere a las tablas?... Pues sí, es mi misión. Quiero... resolver el enigma de Sinnoh. Voz: Debes saber que aquel acto va en contra de las leyes impuestas a los hombres.'' (hace una pausa)'' Pero me temo que el mundo necesita de ellas. Un emisario debe buscarlas y reunirlas. Tiempos difíciles se aproximan y, en mi estado actual, no puedo hacer mucho. Ciela: ¿Está encomendándole a Marco que consiga las tablas faltantes? Voz: Esa es mi voluntad, niña. Marco parece confundido, sin entender qué sucede. El par de ojos lo mira, denotando intensidad. Una fuerza poderosa les impide cualquier reacción. De pronto, una luz se posa sobre Marco, cubriéndolo completamente. Voz: Marco, te reconozco a ti como el encargado de reunir las reliquias. Sólo el legítimo dueño de ellas podrá recibir el poder de éstas. No lo olvides. Marco:'' (confundido) ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién es usted? ''(sorprendido) ¿Acaso... fue usted quién me condujo a las tablas en primer lugar? Voz: Desde que llegaste a esta región, reconocí tu valía. Te guié a la primera reliquia y conduje tu camino a las siguientes. Tu corazón es noble y está lleno de valor y esperanza.'' (a Ciela)'' Tú serás su acompañante en este viaje, jovencita. Tus manos llenas de bondad están hechas para moldear el mundo y traer paz. ¡Protejan mi voluntad, se los encomiendo! Marco y Ciela asienten, sin saber por qué. Las ondas del lugar empiezan a distorsionarse, volviéndose inestables. Los ojos comienza a desaparecer. Voz: No hay más tiempo. Esta es la despedida, hasta una nueva ocasión. Marco: ¿Qué haré cuando las encuentre? ¿Cómo podré contactarlo de nuevo? Voz: Las reliquias son el nexo. En mi estado actual carezco... del poder suficiente. Confío mis fuerzas en ti. De pronto, el mundo comienza a desvanecerse, cubierto por la misma luz previa. Los chicos abren los ojos y se encuentran sobre el suelo, frente a la estatua de Palkia. La cartel con la inscripción parece descascararse, mostrando una tabla de color rojo oscuro. Ciela, aun mareada, se lo señala a Marco. Este la toma entre sus manos, asombrado. Marco: (con la tabla en su poder) Por esto sucedió todo... Es como cuando Lyserg vio a los Pokémon legendarios luchando. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Ciela: ¿Todo esto... fue real? Siento que estoy a punto de vomitar... Marco: Me temo que es más real de lo que quiero creer... ¿Puedes levantarte? Ciela:'' (toma la mano de Marco) Sí, tranquilo. Sólo estoy confundida.. '''Marco: '(respira profundamente) Yo también, no puedo con esto. Vamos al Centro Pokémon, no me siento seguro acá... Ciela: Tienes razón. Guarda la reliquia, Marco. Marco pone la tabla en su mochila, para que nadie pueda verla. Está confundido y no entiende qué sucede, pero está decidido a cumplir con aquello que le encomendaron. Proteger las tablas y encontrarlas es su prioridad. Los chicos caminan lentamente, con precaución, rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Mientras tanto, algunos soldados del equipo Galaxia los observan, camuflados como civiles, a lo lejos. Recluta K: (hablando por el comunicador) Srta. Jupiter, los chicos se mueven. Continuaremos con el seguimiento. Jupiter: (su voz se oye por el comunicador) Bien, continúen. Recluta Z, actualice la información actual. Recluta Z: Hemos podido interceptar la conversación y hay datos útiles. En primer lugar, la chica, Ciela Dartel, ha notificado la aparición de un Pokémon particular en Pueblo Sandgem. La cercanía a Lago Veraz es sospechosa. No tenemos confirmación real, pero los datos permiten suponer que hablaba de Mesprit. La relación entre ambos será investigada en profundidad. Además, un fenómeno extraño tuvo lugar hace un par de minutos... (el recluta se queda en silencio) Además... Jupiter: 'Interesante. Esa chica puede sernos útil... ''(esperando más información) ¿Por qué se queda callado, recluta? ¡Hablen ahora! '''Recluta Z: No podemos explicarlo... Recluta K: (tose y habla) ''Los chicos hicieron contacto con la estatua de Palkia y, tras ser absorbidos por una luz, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Volvieron unos minutos más tarde... '''Recluta Z:' Y encontraron otra tabla. Marco Phoenix la tiene en su poder ahora mismo. Jupiter se queda en silencio unos segundos, asustando a los reclutas. Tras ello, ríe un poco, interesada. Parece muy pensativa. Jupiter: Sorprendente... Esperen órdenes, reclutas. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde. ¡Sigan con su trabajo! Reclutas: (al unísono) ¡Sí! Los soldados se mueven, siguiendo los pasos de los chicos, que ya llegan al Centro Pokémon. Un conflicto se aproxima. ¡La amenaza de Jupiter! 27 de Septiembre, 22:58 hrs - Primavera ''' Marco se encuentra desnudo, en la ducha. Su cuerpo, algo musculoso, está cansado y trata de estirar, pero el pequeño espacio lo impide. Corta el agua y agarra su toalla, secando su cuerpo poco a poco, con con tranquilidad. Luego, seca su pelo y sale al pasillo, listo para ir a su habitación. De ella provienen ruidos, por lo que el chico se apresura. Todo debería estar en paz. Entra corriendo y ve a Ciela, asustada por la abrupta entrada, saltando sobre la cama, con música a gran volumen. '''Marco: ¡Bájale el volumen a eso! ¡Está muy fuerte! Un pequeño stereo de Ciela anima la habitación, tal vez con una potencia exacerbada. Las Woah! Bats! cantaban con fuerza, mostraron parte de lo que sería el show del día de mañana en el Festival de Solaceon. Ciela: (cantando) ¿Cómo va a llover, si no hay nubes por allí? (presiona un botón del stereo, disminuyendo la intensidad) Eres muy aburrido a momentos... Marco: No me gusta tu música... (respira aliviado) Así está mejor... ¿Me das espacio para cambiarme? Ciela: Sí, me daré vuelta. (se voltea) ¡Hazlo! Marco:'' '(en su mente) Significaba que te fueras de aquí... Ya qué, me vestiré. Marco saca su ropa de dormir y queda listo para ir al tuto. Ciela lo observa, contenta. Ella le dio un pijama hace un par de días, con tonos de tipo fuego, que ahora está usando. '''Marco: Ciela, iré a dormir ahora. Buenas noc... La frase es interrumpida cuando la chica sale de la habitación a toda velocidad, sin si quiera responderle a Marco. A los pocos segundos vuelve, con su almohada y bolsos de viaje. Marco:'' (un poco impactado)'' ¿Qu-qué... es todo esto? Ciela: (mira a Marco, con una sonrisa gigante) ¡Me vine a vivir contigo! ¡Al menos un par de días, hasta que dejemos la ciudad! Realmente, me asusta todo lo que ha sucedido. Estar contigo es mi forma de estar a salvo porque tú me protegerás... Marco:'' (la abraza) Lo entiendo... Estará todo bien, no te preocupes. ''(señala la cama) Duerme aquí, yo dormiré en el suelo. Ciela: ¿Seguro? No es necesario, podríamos compartir la cama. Yo soy pequeña, no me muevo mucho... Marco se sonroja. No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Aun así, cree que su opción es más sensata. Marco:'' (avergonzado) Eh, no... no es por eso. Es que... '''Ciela:' ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Marcoooo, jajaj! Sólo es dormir, hagámoslo. Si te molesta hoy, mañana cambiamos, ¿te parece? Marco: (un poco cansado, sin querer reconocerlo) Nooo, es decir, está bien. Por esta noche solamente... Ciela: '''¡Yey! ¡Elijo el lado de la pared! '''Marco: (se pone la mano en la cara) Qué dios me libre... Ambos chicos se recuestan en la cama, de plaza y media. Caben sin dificultad, pero tratan de no acercarse tanto. Marco guarda distancia, dándole la espalda a la pared. El interruptor de la luz está cerca de Ciela, por lo que ella lo presiona y todo se envuelve en oscuridad. Sin poder dormir, la chica mira al techo, cubierto de sombras provenientes del exterior. La luz que se filtra por las cortinas dibuja siluetas extrañas, que asombran a la muchacha. Marco está en silencio, a su lado, algo incómodo. Ciela: ''(señala el techo)'' ¿No crees que son curiosas las sombras? Vagan en una dimensión diferente. Como si no tuvieran pertenencia a la nuestra, deformándonos... Es como si fueran atemporales. Se sienten hechas de una materia distinta... Marco: '''Es difícil de entenderlo. Parecen ser un espejismo, que delata nuestra propia esencia... Ciela mueve sus manos, en distintas posiciones. Estas se alargan y contraen, según cómo actúe la chica. Marco sonríe, entretenido. '''Ciela: '''Cuando era pequeña... le tenía miedo a la luz nocturna. Pensaba que las sombras me visitaban... '''Marco:'' (ríe un poco)'' Es curioso... Yo no podía dormir sin algo de luz que apartara la oscuridad. Ciela: 'Parecemos diametralmente opuestos, Marco jaja Gracias por todo, fue un día... (bosteza)'' Muy largo... '''Marco: (se voltea) ''Lo fue... Siento que las cosas son mejores ahora que estás aquí. Gracias, Ciela... Ciela se mueve un poco y se apoya en el pecho de Marco. A los pocos segundos cae profundamente dormida. Marco acaricia su cabello y cierra los ojos, durmiendo plácidamente. Tiene mucho que pensar, pero está mentalmente agotado. '''28 de Septiembre, 04:00 hrs - Primavera ' Las horas pasan sobre el ciudad Eterna. Algunos Murkrow vuelan sobre el cielo nocturno, mientras que Wurmple y Caterpie crean sus nidos, listos para descansar profundamente. Poco a poco, el domingo queda atrás y el día lunes comienza. Marco duerme plácidamente, pero Ciela se despierta. Tiene la costumbre de levantarse a las 4 am para ir al baño y beber agua. Aun somnolienta, repite su rutina, sin mucho problema. Poco antes de volver a la cama, ve a Marco, durmiendo tranquilo. Ciela: 'Pareces un niño pequeño, jaja. (bosteza)'' Es... muy tarde... volveré a dormir. De pronto, la chica oye un ruido a lo lejos. Suena como si un grupo de personas estuviera marchando. El sonido se aproxima cada vez más, por lo que Ciela se asomba por la ventana. Tras abrir la cortina se queda paralizada. Alrededor de 10 sujetos con un traje extraño rodean el Centro Pokémon, acompañados de tres Houndour y un par de Magmar. '''Ciela: ¿Qué es esto? Hombre desconocido: ¡Ahora, Lanzallamas! Los Pokémon lanzan en conjunto una potente llamarada combinada, que cubre por completo el edificio. Ciela, al ver que atacarán, logra lanzarse al suelo y cubrirse, evitando las flamas que entran por la ventana. Marco se despierta por el ruido y el calor, sorprendido. Al ver el fuego no entiende qué está ocurriendo. Marco: ¡Ciela! ¡Ciela! Ciela:'' (se levanta, tapándose la boca)'' Marco... unos sujetos atacaron el Centro Pokémon... Marco: Hay fuego en todas partes, tenemos que salir... ¡Toma tus cosas! (comienza a toser) El humo está cubriendo todo... cof... cof... Ciela: (toma su mochila y guarda todo lo que puede) ¡Vamos, Marco! Marco: (levanta su mochila, con la tabla en el interior) ¡Sí! (lanza una Pokéball) ¡Combusken, ven aquí! ¡Derriba la puerta! Combusken: (sale de la Pokéball y golpea con sus piernas la puerta en llamas, abriendo una entrada para los chicos) ¡Buskeeen! Los chicos avanzan por el pasillo interno en llamas, tocando las puertas del resto de entrenadores que se hospedaban en el lugar. Sietes personas, sumados a Marco y Ciela, llegan al hall del Centro Pokémon, abriéndose paso entre el fuego y las flamas. La Enfermera los encuentra, acompañada de su Chansey. Ambas llevan unas bandejas cargadas de Pokéball en sus manos. Enfermera: ''(tosiendo)'' Necesito que... me ayuden a buscar Pokémon... Hay 10 Pokémon internados en el centro... Aquí están sus Pokéball, las de los hospitalizados. Ninguno está herido de gravedad, por suerte... Chico rubio:'' (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiere que vayamos allá adentro? '''Chica morena:' (sollozando) ''¡Mi Cubone está allá adentro! ¡Debemos rescatarlos! '''Chico con afro:' ¡Los tipos que hicieron esto deben estar tras ellos, deben querer robar los Pokémon! ¡Hay que protegerlos! Chico rubio: ¿por qué no vas tú entonces? Chico con afro: Bueno, eh... Ciela: (molesta) ¡No es momento de discutir! ¡Hay que hacer algo! Enfermera: (agotada) Es verdad... Necesitamos... resolverlo... Marco: (pensativo) De cualquier forma, hay villanos al acecho. Si salimos por la puerta principal es posible que seamos atacados y desconocemos su número exacto... Chica morena: ¿Qué haremos? Ciela: Enfermera, ¿hay algún área de seguridad acá? Enfermera: Sí, está atrás del edificio... Podríamos llegar si cruzamos el pasillo... Pero los Pokémon. Yo... no pude con todo sola, debí salvarlos... (comienza a desmayarse) ''Lo lamento, fallé como enfermera... Unos de los chicos alcanza a afirmar a la enfermera, que se desmaya frente a ellos. Marco y Ciela consiguen tomar la bandeja con Pokéball, sin que ninguna caiga. El fuego se expande y deben salir pronto. '''Marco:' (tapándose la boca) Debemos sacar a la enfermera de aquí... Ciela: ¡Y rescatar a los Pokémon! ¿Quién hará qué cosa? Chico rubio: ''(asustado)'' Yo ayudo a llevar a la enfermera afuera... Chica morena: Qué cobarde... ¡Yo iré por los Pokémon! ¿Quién me acompaña? Marco: '''Yo iré... ¡Hagámoslo ahora! '''Ciela: ''(se aferra al brazo del chico)'' ¡Iré contigo, Marco! Marco: Ciela, es peligroso... ¿Estás segura? Ciela: (decidida) ¡Sí! Mientras más manos mejor... Marco sonríe, aunque está preocupado. Será peligroso y ambos pueden salir heridos. Un par de gemelos, llamados Karana y Kushi Tritodon, se ofrecen a ir también. Las 4 personas restantes acompañan a Chansey y a la Enfermera a la zona de seguridad, para casos como ese, cargando las bandejas con Pokémon. La chica morena se presenta rápidamente. Su nombre es Brenda King y ella y Cubone viajaban por la región, pero su Pokémon resultó lastimado por unas esporas venenosas en el Bosque de Eterna. Debido a ello están metidas en aquel embrollo. Brenda: (corriendo a lo largo de los pasillos con fuego) Por cierto, ¿Alguno tiene Pokémon de agua? Ciela: ¡Eso sería muy útil en este momento! Diablos, no tengo ninguno... ¡Marco, haz algo! Marco: (pensativo) Creo que Anorith podrá ayudarnos... (saca la Pokéball) ¡Ven aquí, Anorith! Anorith: ''(la Pokémon de Marco sale, pero se aterra al ver el fuego) ¡Rith! '''Ciela: '''Sigue siendo tipo bicho, es normal que le asuste. '''Marco:' (la levanta, mirándola de frente) ''Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Apaga las llamas con tu Chorro de Agua, dependemos de ti. Anorith mira a Marco fijamente, tiritando. El lugar se quema y el miedo la paraliza, pero decide cooperar tras las palabras de su entrenador. '''Anorith: '(asiente con su cabeza, llenándose de valor) ''¡Anoorith! '''Ciela:' (aliviada) Espero que sea buena idea... Sumado a Anorith, los gemelos comentan que tiene dos Shellos, que sacan para acompañarlos. Así, Ciela, Marco, la chica y el par de gemelos se internan en el edificio en llamas, acompañados de Combusken, Anorith y el par de Shellos. Brenda: ¡Creo que la sala de recuperación está más allá! Ciela: ¡Bien, sigamos adelante! El fuego ha causado daños estructurales muy severos. De pronto, una de las vigas colapsa, derrumbando parte de una pared, cerca de los gemelos. Por orden de Marco, Combusken la golpea con una rápida patada. Karana: (aliviado) Gracias... pensé que no la contaría... Kushi: ¡Debes ser más cuidadoso, hermano! Marco: '''No hay de qué... pero él tiene razón, tengamos cuidado... ''(comienza a toser) ''El humo es más y más... ¡Anorith, usa Pistola Agua! '''Karana y Kushi: ¡Shellos, háganlo también! Anorith: ''(lanza agua de su boca)'' ¡Anoooooo! Poco a poco, algunas llamas se extinguen, pero el calor es demasiado y estas vuelven a crecer. Los chicos avanzan poco a poco, tratando de evadir los derrumbes y las grandes flamas. Tras unos minutos llegan a la primera habitación, donde rescatan un Bidoof, un Teddiursa y un par de Furret. Recorren el primer piso, encontrando además una sala donde están desmayados un Drowzee, una Smoochum y un Chimecho. Brenda: 'Maldición... no es el cuarto de Cubone. (entristecida) ''No sé qué haré si le sucede algo... '''Ciela: (la trata de consolar) ''Aun así, debemos rescatarlos a todos. Cubone ya aparecerá... '''Kushi:' (le pasa una Pokéball a Karana) Esta es la de Drowzee y la de Smoochum. (regresa a Chimecho) ¡Listo! Karana: (regresa a Drowzee y a Smoochum) Aquí también... ¡Sigamos adelante! Marco: '''Ya llevamos seis, creo que debemos ir al segundo piso... Los chicos salen de la habitación y ven emerger, entre las llamas, un par de sujetos cubiertos con trajes grises y mascarillas, protegidos del calor. '''Brenda: ¿Son bomberos? Marco: (logra distinguirlos entre el humo) ''No... ese logo. ¡Es el equipo Galaxia! '''Recluta X:' (riendo) ¿Les gusta nuestro show? Recluta M: ¡Estamos armando un gran espectáculo! ¡No podemos dejarlos subir, los Pokémon serán nuestros! Jajaja Ciela: ''(furiosa) ¡Miren los que provocaron! ¡Todo está ardiendo! '''Recluta M:' Oye, mocosa, no me grites. ¡No tienes modales! ¡Houndour, usa Mordisco en ella! Recluta X: ¡Estos niños son más insolentes cada día! ¡Magmar, usa Pirotécnia! Ciela: ¡Qué, aah! Marco: ¡Combusken, detén a Houndour! ¡Anorith, apaga el ataque de Magmar! Karana y Kushi: '¡Ustedes también, Shellos! ¡No necesitamos más fuego! '''Cumbusken: '¡Comboooo! Combusken salta a la defensa de Ciela, bloqueando los colmillos de Houndour, que se clavan en sus brazos. Con su garras logra agarrarlo y darle vuelta, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Mientras tanto, Anorith y los Shellos consiguen mitigar el fuego de Magmar. '''Ciela: (aliviada) Gracias, Marco... Marco: (decidido) Chicos, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles acá... ¡Sigan adelante, busquen a los Pokémon! ¡Yo detendré a estos tipos! Brenda: (dudosa) Marco... ¡Es peligroso! Ciela: '¡Vamos, chicos! Si Marco lo dice, es porque podrá hacerlo. ''(a Marco) Te esperaré... '''Marco:'' (sonríe)'' Sí, Ciela... Te veré luego. Ciela y los chicos caminan por las escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso. Houndour trata de detenerlos, pero Combusken lo interrumpe. Recluta M: ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Nosotros somos el grandioso equipo Galaxia, no puedes hacernos esto! Marco: (enojado) ¡Sí se meten con mis amigos y dañan personas inocentes no puedo quedarme quieto! ¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Combusken, usa Doble Patada! ¡Anorith, usa Poder Pasado! Houndour recibe la combinación de ataques, cayendo derrotado rápidamente. Magmar lanza un Puño Fuego contra Anorith, pero esta consigue esquivarlo y lanza su Chorro de Agua contra él. Aun así, Magmar responde con Lanzallamas, vaporando el agua de inmediato debido al calor circundante. Combusken intenta ayudarle, pero Magmar lo detiene con Puño fuego y dispara su Lanzallamas nuevamente, impactando de lleno en Anorith. Esta cae cerca de Marco, adolorida. Combusken usa su Doble Patada para empujar a Magmar hacia atrás y se pone frente a sus amigos, protegiéndolos, mientras Marco toma a su Pokémon debilitado. Marco: (la recoge) Perdóname, no debí exponerte así. Este ambiente no es el más idóneo para ti. (saca su Pokéball) Regresa aquí... Anorith: ''(cansada, vuelve a su Pokéball) Anorith... '''Marco:' (se levanta) ''¿Puedes tú solo, amigo? '''Combusken:' (tose un poco, pero asiente) ¡Busken! Recluta M: (regresa a Houndour) Creo que depende de ti, compañero. ¡Iré a la entrada! ¡Derrota a este chico! Recluta X: '''¡Sin dudarlo, ve! '''Marco: ¡Hey, no te vayas! ¡Combusken, deténlo! Combusken: ''(corre hacia él, pero Magmar lo detiene con un puño fuego)'' ¡Com! Recluta X: (risueño) Dos pueden jugar a eso, ¿no lo crees? ¡Magmar, Lanzallamas! Magmar dispara un potente lanzallamas de su boca, que Combusken bloquea con sus brazos. Debido a la herida previa, recibe un enorme daño, pero consigue aguantarlo. Marco: ¿Estás bien, amigo? Combusken asiente, aunque algo adolorido. Marco está preocupado por las condiciones del lugar. Poco a poco, el oxígeno se agota. Recluta X: '''¡Pensaba que tendrías algo que hacer, jaja! '''Marco: ''(molesto)'' ¡Aun no perdemos! ¡Combusken, Doble Patada! Combusken: (se lanza contra Magmar) ¡Comboooo! Recluta: ¡Aun no te rindes! ¡Magmar, Puño Fuego! Ambos Pokémon chocan con fuerza. Aun así, la reiteración de patadas de Combusken logran debilitar el ataque de Magmar, empujándolo hacia atrás y provocando que reciba un poderoso impacto. Marco: '''¡Su defensa está abierta! ¡Ataca con Nitro Carga! Combusken se rodea de fuego y taclea a Magmar con gran furia, empujándolo muy lejos. El ataque aumenta el calor del lugar, dejando a Marco exhausto debido a lo difícil que se hace respirar. Magmar cae de rodillas, a punto de ser derrotado. '''Recluta X: '''Mierda... Creo que será mejor retirarme, no quiero perder aquí. '''Marco: (se apoya contra la pared) Como si fuera a dejarte... ¡Combusken...! Recluta X: (ríe) Deberías preocuparte por tu amiga. Si crees que nos tomamos la molestia de hacer todo esto sólo por un puñado de Pokémon enfermos, estás muy equivocado... Marco: (sorprendido) ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieren con Ciela? Recluta X: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Magmar, Pantalla de Humo! Magmar: ''(lanza humo de su boca, cubriendo todo el lugar)'' ¡Magmaaaar! Marco: 'Mierda, no... ''(contiene la respiración) Esto es lo peor que me pudo suceder... El recluta huye, dejando a Marco solo en un pasillo cubierto de humo. Combusken logra llevar a Marco a una habitación, guiándose por la forma del lugar. Tras ello, rompe un pared y deja que Marco escape. Ambos se lanzan al suelo a toser fuertemente, claramente intoxicados por el humo nocivo. '''Marco: ''(en el suelo)'' Oh... esto es horrible... Nunca había sentido que el oxígeno era tan... importante... Combusken: Com... bus... Marco:'' '(se levanta, a duras penas) ''Debo ir a buscar a Ciela... De pronto, una gran sombra aparece en la oscuridad. Salta tras Marco a gran velocidad, cortando los tirantes de su mochila, provocando que esta caiga. Además hiere al chico, haciéndolo rodar en el suelo. Una voz femenina se escucha cerca de la sombra, acercándose poco a poco a Marco. Combusken corre a ver a Marco, quién no consigue levantarse. '???: ¡Bien hecho, mi querida Skuntank! ¡Lo hiciste fabuloso! Skuntank sonríe, maliciosamente. La luz provocada por el incendio ilumina las figuras de ambas villanas. Es una mujer de estatura media. Viste un traje negro y blanco, que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo, con excepción de su pierna izquierda. Lleva el logo del Equipo Galaxia en su pecho, denotando su pertenencia a dicho equipo. Tiene puesto un casco de color blanco, que se abre al presionar un botón en el lado izquierdo, dejando ver sus ojos y cabello de color morado. Marco: (adolorido) ¿Quién... quién eres tú? ???: (hace una reverencia) ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica, Marco! ¡Qué desvergonzado, jiji!'' (con seriedad) Skuntank, usa Tajo Umbrío en Combusken y detén sus movimientos, lo quiero calmado. ¡Ahora! '''Skuntank:' ¡Skuuuun! Skuntank utiliza sus garras para atacar salvajemente a Combusken, sin que este logre si quiera defenderse. El poder del Pokémon de la chica del Equipo Galaxia es muy superior. Tras asestar un par de golpes, Combusken cae al suelo y la Skuntank lo aplasta con sus patas, para capturarlo. La chica camina hasta la mochila de Marco, que levanta del suelo. Marco se enoja y grita que la suelte. Marco: (se pone de pie, a duras penas) ¡Aléjate de mis cosas! ¡Suéltalas o yo...! ???: ''(irónica)'' ¿Tú qué? ¿Harás algo, Marco? Marco: '(''sin pensarlo, corre hacia la chica, levantando uno de sus puños) ¡Aaaah! La mujer da una vuelta y agarra el brazo del chico, haciéndolo tropezar, para luego derribarlo rápidamente. Pone una de sus rodillas sobre la espalda de este y se acerca a su rostro, mientras Marco forcejea. '???: '''Admiro tu valentía, tienes más agallas que la mitad de los hombres con los que he salido, jiji. Si tan sólo no fueras tan pequeño. ''(pensativa) Creo que tenemos algunos años de diferencia y eso puede afectar... '''Marco: (molesto) ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Déjame ir, estás loca! ???: (aprieta el brazo de Marco, haciendo que gima de dolor) Shhh, no seas así. Entiendo que no te proyectes, ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre... (suelta al chico y saca un pequeño tubo metálico de su cinturón) ¡Oh, sí, antes de esto! La chica presiona un botón en el tubo, que comienza a sonar y a emitir una luz azulada en forma de corriente. La dispara contra Marco, que recibe un pequeño pulso electromagnético que lo hace tiritar. Marco: (con algo de corriente en el cuerpo) ¿Qué has hecho...? ???: ¡Bloquee las Pokéball que te quedan! Si sacas a alguien más, no sería una cita sólo para nosotros cuatro, ¿no te parece? Me agradan las citas dobles... pero paso de las juntas de amigos. Jiji. (recoge la mochila de Marco) ¡Ayyyy, es la hora! Ahora sí, ¿qué hay en la mochila de mi chico? ¡Oh, justo lo que buscaba! La chica saca la tabla de la mochila de Marco, asombrada. La observa fijamente, sin poder creerlo. Marco trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo está agotadísimo. Se pone de rodillas, entendiendo lo que sucede. Marco:'' (frustrado)'' Ustedes... ¿venían por la tabla desde el principio? ???: (sarcástica) ¡Veo que no sólo eres guapo, además eres brillante! Eres el hombre que siempre he buscado, Marco jiji. Qué lamentables son las circunstancias. Pero te concederé un deseo. (abre sus brazos, mirando al cielo) ¡Me presento! Soy Jupiter, una de las comandantes del Equipo Galaxia. Estoy muy encantada de que ya supieras mi nombre, pero no vayamos tan rápido... Marco: '''Jupiter... ''(enojadísimo) ''¡Ustedes atentaron... contra la vida de muchas personas!... ¿sólo por esa tabla? ¡¿Están dementes?! '''Jupiter: (pensativa) Cuando lo pones así, es extraño... De igual forma, no me importan esas personas. Era la mejor forma de hacerlos salir y poder urgar hasta dar con tu habitación. Mis chicos siguen buscando la tabla por tu culpa. (con gran alegría) ¡Pero el destino nos unió y la trajiste hasta mí! ¡Eres todo un don juan, Marco! Marco: Basta ya con eso... ¡Combusken, detengamos esto! ¡Usa Voto Fuego! Combusken, apoyado contra el suelo, junta sus manos y un par de columnas de fuego emergen de las llamas del Centro Pokémon, atacando a Skuntank, que lo recibe sin mayor problema, desviándolas con sus garras. Combusken logra levantarse y corre hacia Jupiter, para quitarle la tabla, pero Skuntank se pone entre ambos, amenazante. Jupiter: Marco, amor, deberías decirle a tu Pokémon que no me trate así... ¡No seas celoso, papá y mamá te querrán mucho! ¡Skuntank, Puya Nociva! Marco: '''¡Doble Patada, bloquéalo! Skuntank se lanza sobre Combusken, pero este bloquea el ataque con sus patadas. Aun así, el poder de su rival es enorme y da un giro en el suelo para evitar el contacto directo. Combusken se levanta y lanza un nuevo Voto Fuego, que es cortado a la mitad por el Tajo Umbrío de Skuntank, que impacta tras ello sobre el Pokémon de Marco. Combusken forcejea, soportando la pata de Skuntank encima, sin poder hacer nada más. '''Jupiter: (coloca la mano en su cabeza) ''Creo que no entiendes quién es más fuerte, amor mío. '''Marco:' (exhausto y derrotado, sigue de rodillas) Combusken... No... No podemos ganar... No cuento con más Pokémon... Jupiter: ¡No, no, no te pongas así! ¡No te deprimas, mi amor! ¡Ay, tengo una idea! (se acerca a Marco y se arrodilla frente a él) Creo que debemos pasar a la parte que más adoro de la relación. Jupiter levanta el rostro del chico y le da un beso en la boca. Marco se asombra, pero no logra moverse. La chica se levanta y lo mira a los ojos, sonriéndole coquetamente. Jupiter: ''(cierra los ojos y sonríe)'' ¿Estás feliz, amor mío? Es tu premio por ser competente y traer las cosas que necesito hasta mí, jiji. Marco:'' (en voz baja) Estás... loca... '''Jupiter:' Me gusta cuando los dejo sin palabras, jij. (enciende su comunicador) ¡Tengo la tabla, retírense! ¡Y asegúrense de traer a la chica, el helicoptero viene en 5 minutos! ¡Vayan al punto de reunión! (cuelga la llamada) Bueno, cariño mío, te llevaré conmigo. Serás mi flamante esposoooo, jiji. El jefe te aceptará, ¿qué te parece? Marco, de golpe, recuerda lo que el recluta le dijo sobre Ciela. La tomarían captiva. Confundido, Marco busca respuestas. Necesita saber qué sucede. Jupiter: (se agacha de nuevo) ''¿Marco? ¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres otro beso? Comienza a acercarse nuevamente a Marco, pero este se mueve y le pregunta por Ciela. La cara de Jupiter cambia, dejando toda alegría de lado. '''Jupiter:' ¿Te estás preocupando por una rehén? Marco: ¡¿Qué quieres con ella?! ¡Dime para qué quieren a Ciela! ¡No soy parte de tus planes, Jupiter! Jupiter: ''(grita, furiosa)'' ¿Me estás engañando con otra? ¡Cómo te atreves a cambiarme por esa chiquilla asquerosa! ¡Es sólo una niña! Jupiter se pone de pie y golpea de una patada el estómago de Marco, que se contrae de dolor en el suelo. La chica lo golpea repetidamente, haciéndolo sangrar por la boca. Combusken lucha por moverse para rescatar a Marco, pero Skuntank lo detiene, dejándolo casi fuera de combate. Jupiter: ¡Teníamos algo tan dulce, tan lindo! ¡Y lo arruinaste, por no controlarte, Marco! ¿Por qué tenías que engañarme con una niña? Marco: ''(escupe sangre) Estás... desquiciada... Por favor... detente... '''Jupiter:' (esconde su cara entre sus manos, como si estuviera adolorida) No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo dos veces en una noche, pero te lo buscaste. (la chica deja caer un par de lágrimas por su rostro y saca un cuchillo) Te mataré, Marco... ¡Si no estás conmigo, no estarás con ella! ¿Oíste? Marco: (ve el cuchillo y se asusta, pero es incapaz de moverse para hacer cualquier cosa) No... no lo hagas... Jupiter: ¡Cállate, mentiroso! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada! Jupiter da vuelta de una patada a Marco, dejándolo boca a arriba, mirando el cielo. La chica se sienta sobre Marco y se acerca a su rostro, con el cuchillo sobre él. Jupiter: (sonríe mientras llora) Te concederé un último deseo, ¿te parece? Por todo ese tiempo feliz... que tuvimos juntos... Marco: ''(escupe un poco de sangre) ¿Pu... puedo... preguntarte algo...? '''Jupiter:' (acaricia el rostro de Marco, deslizando la sangre por su rostro) Sí, lo quieras, Marco... Marco: '¿Rowan? Ustedes... ''(tose un poco de sangre, ensuciando la pierna de Jupiter) ¿Ustedes lo tienen, no es así? '''Jupiter: (abre los ojos, intrigada) Veo que ya lo sabes... ¡Ay, eres tan listo! ¡Odio tener que hacer esto! (cierra los ojos) Te responderé con sinceridad: yo quién lo secuestró. (ríe) Está en nuestro poder ahora, Marco. Es una pieza vital de nuestro plan. Marco: ¿Dónde... dónde lo tienen? (tose sangre) ''Dime... '''Jupiter:' ¡Eso es trampa, amor mío! ¡Te dije que sólo te haría un último favor! Pero... mmm, quiero un último favor también. (le da un beso en la boca, mordiendo su labio roto) Extrañaré esos labios, maldición... ¡Dos besos y ya me cautivaste, jiji! Realmente, debo destacar tus intentos. (sonríe) ''Estuviste muy cerca, Marco. Pero yo juego mejor que tú. Esta no es mi primera relación fallida, jiji. ¡Hasta la otra vida, mi amor! Jupiter levanta el cuchillo, lista para asesinar a Marco. Este cierra los ojos, asustado. Más bien resignado a la muerte. De pronto, algo interrumpe a la Comandante. Por la espalda, unos látigos amarran sus manos, quitándole el cuchillo de las manos y lanzándolo lejos. Bulbasaur y Ciela aparecen desde el otro lado del Centro Pokémon, corriendo. Están llenos de hollín, pero listos para luchar. '''Ciela:' ¡Bien hecho, sácala de ahí, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: (con sus lianas tira a Jupiter al suelo y la arrastra lejos de Marco) ¡Bulbaaa! Skuntank se lanza en defensa de su entrenadora, cortando las lianas y poniéndose a la defensiva. Ciela corre a ver a Marco. Sostiene su rostro entre sus manos y lo apoya sobre sus piernas. Ciela: ¡Marco, por dios! ¡Estás sangrando! Marco: Ciela... (sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas) ''Me alegra que estés acá... '''Ciela:' (acaricia su rostro) Todo estará bien ahora... Jupiter se levanta, enfurecida. Ciela es la chica que, en su mente, le robó a Marco. Agarra su rostro, descontrolada. Quiere asesinarlos a ambos, sin piedad. Jupiter: ¡Tú! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres lo peor, niña asquerosa! ¡Viniste a restregarme que Marco te pertenece! ¡Skuntank, usa Tajo Umbrío! Ciela: (sorprendida) ¿De qué hablas? ¡Bulbasaur, responde con Carga Tóxica! Ambos ataques colisionan, pero Skuntank es superior y consigue traspasar la Carga Tóxica. Esta se dirige a golpear a Bulbasaur, pero Combusken, a duras penas, consigue levantarse y lanzarle un par de patadas, que la derriban. Aun así,Skuntank se pone de pie y de un zarpazo derrota a ambos Pokémon, lanzándolos lejos. Ciela: Es muy fuerte... Marco: ''(con dificultad para hablar) Ten... ten cuidado... '''Jupiter:' ¡Me tienen harta! ¡Son lo peor! ¡Acabaré con ustedes! ¡Skuntank, usa Tajo Umbrío y rebánalos a ambos! Skuntank salta sobre los chicos, que por reacción natural, se abrazan, listos para todo. De pronto, ambos oyen una voz familiar y el brillo de un poderoso Rayo Solar golpea a Skuntank, dañándola seriamente. Es Gardenia y su Roserade, que han llegado a ayudar. Ciela:'' (sorprendida)'' ¡Gardenia! ¡Viniste a ayudarnos! Gardenia: (se acerca a los chicos) ''Vine tan pronto como recibí la noticia. Los miembros del Equipo Galaxia no me dejaban pasar, perdí mucho tiempo luchando.... Pero estamos aquí... ¡No dejaremos que sigan destruyendo nuestra Ciudad! '''Roserade': (asiente) ''¡Roo! '''Gardenia:' (saca a su Carnivine) Usa Dulce Aroma en Marco... ¡Tenemos que mantenerlo estable hasta que llegue la ayuda! Carnivine usa el ataque, que calma algunos de los dolores de Marco, inhibiendo sus sentidos. Funciona como una especie de calmante natural. Gardenia: 'Con esto aguantará hasta llevarlo al hospital... ''(de frente) ¡Hay que encargarse de ella! '''Ciela: Gracias, Gardenia. (se levanta) Debemos luchar contra ella... Ciela y Gardenia encaran a Jupiter, que las mira detenidamente, junto a Skuntank. Ha recuperado la tabla y está lista para partir. El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose las desconcentra. Jupiter: (enfadada) Aunque quisiera quedarme para destruirlas, tendré que dejarlas aquí. ¡Ciela, odio irme sin tener mi venganza, pero tendré que prescindir de ti esta vez!... ¡Y tú, maldita líder, me las pagarás por interrumpir mi acto de amor! Gardenia: (molesta) ¡Si crees que esto es amor, estás muy loca! ¡Ni creas que te dejaré huir! ¡Roserade, Rayo Solar! Roserade: (comienza a cargarlo) ¡Rooooose! Jupiter: Marco, mi amor, nos veremos nuevamente. (le lanza un beso) ¡Skuntank, Pantalla de humo! Skuntank usa pantalla humo y bloquea la visión de todos, haciendo que Roserade envíe su Rayo Solar a otro lugar. Jupiter sube al helicóptero junto a Skuntank justo cuando se disipa el humo. Desde allí, mira a Ciela con rostro desafiante. Las puertas se cierran y el helicóptero parte a gran velocidad, con la tabla nueva en poder del equipo rival. Gardenia: '¡Maldición! ¡Fallamos! ''(voltea) ¿Ciela? Ciela mira a Marco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le pide disculpas. El chico sangra mucho por su nariz y tiene varios moretones en todo su cuerpo. '''Ciela: Marco, debí proteger... las cosas que tu amas... Debí quedarme contigo y ayudarte... Marco: Ciela... No es tu culpa... Los ojos de Marco se entrecierran y poco a poco, cae desmayado. Su cuerpo pierde gran parte de su fuerza y cae en un sueño profundo. Marco. Marco. Despierta. Marco. Despierta. Abre tus ojos. Marco abre los ojos, flotando en un espacio neutro, ni muy obscuro ni muy claro. Sus ojos se acomodan pronto a la luz y observa el todo. El lugar carece de objetos, sólo es un terreno gris y gigante. A lo lejos se oye una estampida. Es como si un tren se acercara a la estación en que debe parar. Marco lo busca, pero no lo encuentra. De pronto, un cuadrado con apariencia de foto lo golpea. En él, un chico de cabello azul duerme sobre una cama de tatami, en el suelo. Tiene diseño a cuadros, de colores verdes y amarillos. Parece tener una mirada triste y solitaria. Abraza su almohada, tal vez con temor a la noche. Marco: ¿Soy yo? Otra foto llega a él. Es de el primer día que luchó contra Lyserg. Aron y Mareep lucen formidables y los colores del retrato parecen indicar la intensidad de la pelea. La imagen es alocada, con colores vivos y trazos desordenados. Marco: Mi primera batalla contra Lyserg. Fue especial... supe que sería un amigo. Ambos recuerdos pasan y un tercero se acerca. Es Torchic, siendo elegido por Marco. El diseño de la foto es cartoon, como un dibujo animado. Lleno de colores y formas redondas. Torchic sonríe al ver a Marco. Aquella foto cambia a otra, esta vez, dibujada a lápiz, como si fuera en sketch, en blanco y negro. Tiene a Combusken, rodeado en llamas. Marco: Torchic, Combusken... Mi gran compañero. (toca la foto) ''Haz crecido bastante, jaja Gracias por continuar a mi lado. Las fotos se borran, cambiando a una foto captada con una cámara profesional. Es vívida, real. Muestra a Ciela sonriendo, hablándole a Marco. '''Marco:' (toca la foto) ''Ciela... Quiero seguir viajando con ella. La burbuja, el temor de hablar y contar quién soy... llegó a su fin, gracias a ella. ''(sonríe) ''Ciela es una de las mejores personas que he conocido... Gracias, Ciela. Gracias por tu dulzura. Gracias por tus abrazos. Gracias por tus palabras. Gracias por oírme. Despierta, Marco. Despierta. Marco, despierta. Despierta, Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco... Epílogo '''28 de Septiembtre, 23:05 hrs - Primavera. ' Los ojos de Marco se abren en una sala de hospital. Ciela duerme, acostada en la silla de al lado. Al verlo despertar, se emociona y sale de la habitación, avisándole a los médicos. Marco observa a todos. Ciela parece cansada, pero usa ropa limpia. Los doctores le sonríen y le dan ánimo. Ciela: ¿Qué harán ahora, doctor? Doctor: '''Descansará unas horas y pasará a una sala más pequeña. Ya está bajo control. Marco los oye, sin entender. Comienza a quedarse dormido de nuevo. Poco a poco, sus ojos se cierran. Busca la mano de Ciela, que encuentra en última instancia. Se rozan y acarician, antes de dejar de sentir todo. El chico cae anestesiado de nuevo. '''30 de Septiembre, 10:35 hrs - Primavera. Un par de días pasan, poco a poco, hasta que se anuncia que Marco será dado de alta la mañana siguiente. Aun así, previo a ello, debe hablar con un policía para testificar en el caso.del Centro Pokémon. Es la primera tarde que Marco pasa lúcido y está callado, solitario. Ciela entrará luego de que pase el detective, para evitar problemas. El hombre entra, llevando una gabardina, de color café. Deja su maletín sobre la mesa de comida de Marco y observa por la ventana. Detective: Tienes linda vista, ¿eh? Marco: Sí, la tengo. Es bonito, sr. Detective... Detective: (sonríe) ''Tranquilo, dime Looker. Será más sencillo. ''(voltea) ''Necesito que cooperes con nosotros. '''Marco: '''Ayudaré en todo lo posible, se lo juro. Marco describió lo que sucedió allí, en el Centro Pokémon, debido a las tablas. Le contó qué eran y por qué estaban siendo buscadas por el Equipo Galaxia, aunque omitió su último encuentro con la voz que le daba órdenes. Looker fue anotando y entendiendo cada parte. '''Looker: '¿Así que debemos buscar las reliquias? Pondré a mis hombres en ello, a los que pueda. Tenemos que detener los planes de estos tipos. Es probable que ya deben estar planeando otro. (le da su número) Hazme saber cualquier cosa importante, ¿ya? Marco: Aquel día... Jupiter me confirmó que secuestraron al Profesor Rowan. ¿Lo buscarán? Looker: Sí, nos lo dijeron. Hicimos los registros correspondientes y es muy posible que haya habido una alianza entre el Museo de Eterna y el Equipo Galaxia. Cambiaremos gran parte del personal, en la medida en que cooperen con esto. Y para el Profesor Rowan... tengo a un conocido que podrá ayudarme en su búsqueda. Lo encontraremos pronto (sonríe ampliamente) ''¡No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos! '''Marco:' (aprieta los puños) Sí... Gracias, Looker. Looker: No hay de qué, muchacho. Admiro tus sueños e ideales. Vas por el buen camino. Tenerte como aliado en esta cruzada podría ser vital. Recuerdo eso, Marco. Marco: Lo haré, señor. Quiero recuperar las tablas y hacer que el Equipo Galaxia pague por lo que han hecho. ¡Ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible! Looker: (sonríe) ''Mueve a tus amigos y a tus contactos. Detener cada foco del Equipo Galaxia servirá para pausar sus acciones, al menos de momento, mientras descubrimos cuál es su plan completo. Estaremos todos alerta de lo que está sucediendo. No hay más que hacer, por ahora. Adiós, Marco. '''Marco:' (afligido) ''Por favor, encuentren al profesor. Y protejan a Ciela... Como le dije, ella era necesaria para el Equipo Galaxia. No sé qué quieren con ella, pero puede ser importante en sus planes. '''Looker': Te prometo que así será, chico. Y sobre ella, tranquilo, investigaremos qué sucede. Looker sale de la habitación y camina a la recepción del hospital. Uno de los policías de rango inferior le pregunta cómo va todo. Ambos salen del lugar, rumbo al patio. Encienden un cigarro y comienzan a fumar, con el frescor de la mañana. Looker: (fuma y crea una gran nube de humo) ''El chico dijo lo que sabía y aportó nueva información. Definitivamente será un buen aditamento en esta pequeña guerra. ''(le pasa fuego a su compañero) Policía: Eo espero. Estos tipos salen hasta debajo de las piedras. Más de 8 miembros del Equipo Galaxia fueron capturados, gracias a la acción de la Líder Gardenia. Mis hombres los encontrarán a todos, sólo hay que romper sus hilos de poder. Looker: Haremos que caigan, todos y cada uno. Por cierto, ¿tienes el informe que te pedí? Policía: Sí, señor. (entrega una carpeta, que Looker abre de inmediato). Es el informe perital de Hakuo Misaki, ex director del Museo de Eterna. Fue encontrado muerto hace una horas. El informe señala que se trató de montar un suicidio, pero el cadaver estaba terriblemente afectado. El homicidio es claro. Looker:'' (pensativo)'' Misaki era sospechoso de gran parte de la relación entre el Museo y el Equipo Galaxia. Es una vergüenza. Tenemos que estar más atentos de ahora en adelante... Perdimos a un pez grande, que podría habernos dado mucho material, sólo porque era peligroso mantenerlo con vida. Necesitamos encontrar a Rowan... Unir los cabos. ¿Cómo se relaciona la teoría de Sinnoh con los robos, secuestros y todas las cosas actuales? Policía: '''Si secuestraron al profesor es porque necesitan su conocimiento. ¿Tiene miedo de que hagan lo mismo con él? Que acaben con su vida cuando terminen de investigar y encuentren lo que buscan. '''Looker: (asiente) Lamentablemente, es mi temor más grande. Estamos es una carrera contra el tiempo. Es muy posible que al dejar de ser útil, no lo vean más como lo que fue. Será basura por desechar. No quise decirlo frente a Marco. Necesitamos encontrar al Profesor Rowan, por su seguridad y porque en este momento debe saber muchísimo del plan del equipo Galaxia. Ambos llegan juntos a la calle, por lo que el policía abre la puerta del auto de Looker. Este ordena sus documentos y sus maletas. Ambos se despiden y Looker parte, calle abajo. Cuando está en un cruce busca en su celular su lista de contactos. En la pantalla se lee Lucian Goyo. Looker marca el teléfono, que suena un par de veces hasta que alguien contesta del otro lado de la línea. Looker: (con el teléfono en su oído) ¿Aló? ¿Sr. Lucian? En algún lugar de la región, un hombre bebe una copa de vino mientras lee un libro en su sofá. Responde con seriedad. Lucian: Sí, con él. Me asombró que me buscara, detective. Sólo recurre a mí en casos muy desesperados. Looker: (sonríe) Lo necesito para encontrar a alguien desaparecido. No lo llamaría si no fuera importante... ¿Podría ayudarme? Lucian: 'No se preocupe, detective. ¿Quién es esta persona de la que hablamos? '''Looker: '''Preferiría no dar información en este momento, pero le entregaré todo el material en los próximos días. Gracias por su ayuda, señor Lucian. '''Lucian: '(confiado) Encontraré a quién busca en poco tiempo, se lo aseguro. Mis poderes psíquicos podrían hallarlo incluso fuera de la región, de ser necesario. Estamos al habla, detective. Espero ser de utilidad. '''Looker: Le aseguro que lo será. Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Lucian. Lucian: No hay de qué. Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. La llamada se corta y el auto de Looker avanza. Poco a poco algunas cosas van tomando forma. El Equipo Galaxia está organizado y planeando hacer algo respecto del misterio de Sinnoh. Rowan ha desaparecido, pero dos profesionales están tras él. Hubo un gran avance, al menos en ese sentido. Mientras tanto, en la clínica, Marco ordena sus cosas para dejar el hospital. Ya está mejor, pero con ciertas molestias al caminar. Ciela entra a la habitación y ve algunos de los vendajes. Ciela:'' (viendo la espalda del chico) Te golpeó muy fuerte... No esperaba fuera tan grave.... '''Marco:' (en silencio) ... Ciela: (lo mira, preocupada) ¿Pasa algo? Marco: '''Te puse en peligro más de una vez. Dañé a Combusken y ni siquiera logré proteger la tabla. Ahora 5 de las tablas están en poder del Equipo Galaxia... '''Ciela: No dabas más, Marco. Fue duro para nosotros el dejarte ahí. Conseguimos a cada Pokémon, pero tuvimos que pelear un poco. Yo me desvié al escuchar gritos de la loca con la que estabas. Gracias al Dios Bidooff que no te pasó nada malo. Disculpa por ser solo una carga. Realmente, lo lamento. Marco: (La abraza) No lo eres, eres un gran amiga. Te quiero mucho, Ciela. Ciela: (lo abraza de nuevo, de vuelta) Te quiero también, Marco. Marco: Gracias por llegar a mi vida. No quiero imaginarte fuera de ella, de verdad... Ciela: (Se sonroja) Marco, tú... De pronto, tocan la puerta y entra Roark, listo para saludar a Marco. Viene junto a Kota Albert, la chica con la que fueron al entrenamiento en la Mina Oreburgh. Roark: '''¡Ven, dame un abrazo! ¡Te tienen destruido! '''Marco: ''(lo abraza poco)'' Sí, así que nada de apretar jaja Kota: '''Déjalo tranquilo, está herido jaja ¿cómo estás, Ciela? '''Ciela: ''(sorprendida) Bien, bien. Aunque asombrada jaj. ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? '''Roark:' ¿Marco no te dijo? Me pidió que Kota y yo vinieramos a buscarlos. Los llevaremos a Oreburgh para discutir algunas de las partes de nuestro plan. Allá planearemos qué hacer... Ciela: (confundida) No estoy entendiendo... Marco se sienta en la cama y mira por la ventana. Al voltear parece decidido. La luz rebota en sus ojos y les da una mirada sin igual, un semblante siniestro y letal. Marco: Vamos a organizar una respuesta directa a las acciones del Equipo Galaxia. Los haremos caer y protegeremos las tablas. Además, quiero que vayamos a Pueblo Sandgem. Tienes una promesa que cumplir, ¿no es así? Ciela: (abraza a Marco) ¡Sí, gracias, Marco! Roark: '''Entonces, está decidio. Vamos a Oreburgh. '''Marco: (se levanta) Sí, en marcha. Necesito conseguir un par de libros antes en el Museo. ¡Esto ya es personal! Marco emprende su propia cruzada contra el Equipo Galaxia. Los enfrentamientos serán cada vez más crudos y difíciles. ¿Cuál es el plan que tienen los chicos? ¿Cuántas tablas deben encontrar aun? ¡Los enemigos están en todos lados, pero sus intenciones aun no son del todo claro. Sin embargo, sus acciones deben ser detenidas. ¡De prisa, muchachos! Desde el próximo capítulo, un nuevo arco comienza. ¡El Torneo de Pueblo Celestic es el siguiente objetivo! ¡Sigue leyendo Lyserg Chronicles! ¡Hasta prontooo! CONTINUARÁ... Ending thumb|center|200 px Personajes *Ciela Dartel Brody *Marco Phoenix Foster *Gardenia Natane Romo *Teresa Ingalls Cartwright *Marta Brody Willows *Hakuo Misaki Katsugara *Jupiter *Reclutas del Equipo Galaxia *Looker *Lucian Goyo Lapkin *Policías *Enfermera *Chico rubio y con afro *Brenda King *Karana Tritodon Lutierr *Kushi Tritodon Lutierr *Voz misteriosa *Roark Pierrick Mendoza *Kota Albert Brown Pokémon *Bulbasaur de Ciela *Shieldon de Ciela *Combusken de Marco *Anorith de Marco *Carnivine de Gardenia *Cherrim de Gardenia *Magmar y Houndour del Equipo Galaxia *Skuntank de Jupiter *Shellos de Karana y Kushi *Pokémon enfermos en el hospital. Categoría:Episodio Categoría:Lyserg Chronicles Categoría:Especial